


Haikyū!! YouTubers AU.

by Nyciel



Series: Haikyū!! YouTubers AU. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Internet celebrity AU!, Is there angst?, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Maybe yes, Mentions of Anxiety, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, SO MUCH FLUFF, relapses of depression, so many references, this was done for fun, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyciel/pseuds/Nyciel
Summary: What if the Haikyū cast weren't volley-ballers but rather Internet stars?!What chaos will ensue? What romantic drama will happen next?These are the lives of our young rising content makers.This isn't really a series thing but rather all my ideas dumped into one little thing, meaning, there will be certain chapters that have merely headcanons, and others, short little drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you not realised I am a slut for Seijou and youtubers? I have so many parallels for ships like Matsuhana and Iwaoi you have no freaking idea, and I can’t help but procrastinate about what it would be like if Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both Youtubers sharing an apartment, kinda like Dan and Phil. I mean, they’re both a pair of best friends that people ship with each other so why not? This will have a few parts, this is merely the summary. I’ll go into details in different specific posts.
> 
> -Important-
> 
> Please note, that though most of these headcanons are drawn from Dan and Phil, not every single one of them is inspired the British duo. I am very aware that Dan and Phil may not be involved in a relationship and I do not wish to disrespect them by assuming they are. In other words, if they are indeed not together, and find someone else they decide to start a family with etc, I as a fan will be happy for them.
> 
> I am going with the headcanon that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are openly dating each other.

  * Oi _kawa basically makes videos of male apparel, life advice, vlogs, gym routines and pretty much anything that comes to mind. He also has a long running series on his channel where he takes in requests for a tag or challenge, then films it with Iwaizumi on Friday; things they have done include the 7 second challenge, chapstick challenge, miracle berry and even attempting to put on a hundred layers of socks._


  * _Oikawa live-streams on Saturday at odd times cause usually, he’s really busy with other more_ ** _“Personal”_** _stuff. Iwaizumi used to live-stream on Sundays but now, he does it on Tuesdays. Fans suspect it’s because they have some cheeky bum sex on weekends and Iwaizumi is either too sore to live-stream or too doused in hickies. It has been hinted multiple times by Oikawa that he gets jealous really easily and has a propensity to display it physically._


  * _Sometimes when Hajime is streaming, Tooru would come and start kissing his neck or give him a quick peck on the lips._ ** _When reversed_** _, Iwaizumi would simply plop himself beside the brunette while resting his head on the taller’s shoulders and start browsing his phone. When fans comment how domestic they’re acting, they tend to laugh it off._


  * _Tooru calling Hajime babe sometimes when he live-streams and wants something, the raven just coming in like_ ** _“What?”_** _with some random-ass granola bar._


  * _When Oikawa has a fan telling him they’re new, he’ll greet them with words like, “_ ** _Thanks for deciding to watch me!_** _” or “_ ** _That’s great, I hope you look forward to more content!_** _”. Iwaizumi is just like, “_ ** _I’m so sorry._** _” or “_ ** _You must be pretty lonely if you decided to watch me of all people so I guess it’s my responsibility to ensure you don’t feel so alone._** _” People think he’s this really asshole like guy but fans who have met him in real life say he’s one of the nicest people they’ve ever met._


  * _Iwaizumi makes gaming videos, mainly horror or PS4 games he’s fond of, and he swears so fucking much it’s actually funny, one of the most memorable moments was when he was playing Outlast and called the dude in the game “_ ** _A even more fucked up version of Oikawa on drugs_** _”, and to give context to his viewers, he explained that Oikawa had wondered into their room with a facemask on at 3 am in the morning scaring the shit out of him._


  * _Both of their channels have around seven million subscribers, though Iwa did begin his channel a little earlier._


  * _Tooru has a very outgoing personality so he usually engages with other’s really well. Even at events or fan-meet-ups, he tries his best to take a picture with every one of them. Iwaizumi is socially awkward but he gives really good hugs to those he knows need them._


  * _He has to drag Oikawa away from fans if he constantly dwaddles, their friends merely say it’s Iwaizumi’s way of showing he’s jealous._


  * _Oikawa has stated a few times he’s bisexual while Iwaizumi says he doesn’t really like labels. They’ve been dating for over five years but only recently came out as a couple._


  * _They have a cat called Princess that fancies Iwaizumi over Oikawa, when she appears in one of Oikawa’s blogs, she’s most commonly found lying on Hajime’s lap. Oikawa would most of the time turn to the camera and murmur, “_ ** _What a spoiled piece of shit._** _” Before scoffing and resuming his intended task. She’s a snow white maine coon Hajime rescued from a ditch._


  * _Fans noticed that when Hajime does playthroughs,_ ** _Princess is either beside him or on him 90% of the time._**


  * _The duo having a short series of them taking care of Takeru, and in the process, the internet sees how good of a cook Iwaizumi is and what good parents they’ll be._


  * _Oikawa calling Iwa-chan compilations, done by Hajime just to prove how often he says it. It’s one of his most popular video and he doesn’t understand why._


  * _Iwaizumi rarely vlogs, he calls it a hassle. But he does appear a lot in Oikawa’s vlogs so fans are cool with it. Besides gaming, sometimes he does song covers because this fucker can play the guitar and has an amazing voice, he even wrote a song once for Oikawa and made him react to it,_ ** _he cried._** _They do a_ ** _Q &A_** _over on Hajime’s channel twice every year, one at the beginning and one at the end._


  * _Tooru steals Iwaizumi’s cereal all the time. Which only results in a pissed off raven talking about it on one of his live-streams. Apparently other things Oikawa regularly does on a daily basis is leave his glasses in the fridge, sneak onto Iwaizumi’s laptop and change the background to weird pictures of aliens, hog the blanket, spill coffee all over their coffee table and print out candids of the raven before sticking them around their house._ ** _Once_** _, he also mentioned that Tooru also sleep-talked and it was the creepiest thing to hear without context._ ** _He was going on about dicing some sort of motherfucker but it turns out he was trying to chop some onions without crying in his dreams._**


  * _Hajime casually stealing Tooru’s hoodies to get back for his empty cereal boxes. Oikawa says that when they aren’t filming, Hajime tends to wear_ ** _his_** _shirt and walk around in only that along with his boxers._


  * _They occasionally film with their close friends Hanamaki and Mattsun who share a prank channel named ‘_ ** _TheDankMemes_** _’_


  * _Hajime’s most popular video is the one of him singing the song he wrote for Oikawa._


  * _Oikawa’s most popular video was the chapstick challenge_ ** _, but now it’s his marriage proposal to Hajime ;)_**


  * _Tooru vlogging them planning their wedding; choosing matching tuxes and deciding on a location._




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be doing my homework and projects but I really wanted to post this so here you go. This is Iwaoi’s Q&A after Oikawa proposed, shhhhh. This is how I imagined their Q&A went, they take turns to read the questions so why not.
> 
> [If you want this to be fluffy, imagine them sitting together on their shared bed with Iwaizumi on Oikawa’s lap.]

* * *

 

 _Question:_ **_How long have you two been going out?_**

 **Oikawa:** _5-6 years? We started dating during our university years, though we have known each other since we were kids._

 **Iwaizumi:** _What he said._

* * *

 

 _Question:_ **_Who confessed?_ **

**Oikawa:** _Me._

 **Iwaizumi:** _Him._

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Who cooks or does most of the chores?_**

 **Iwaizumi:** _Me. This man can’t cook for shit, he must also never be allowed into the kitchen because he seemingly broke the sink, set our kitchen partially on fire and destroyed 26 of our mugs._

 **Oikawa:** _Iwa-chan! That’s an over-exaggeration!_

 **Iwaizumi:** _No it’s not, stop denying it in order to protect your huge ego._

 **Oikawa:** _*_ **_Whines_ ** _*_

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Do you two want kids? If yes, how many and what would their gender be?_**

 **Iwaizumi:** _Two would be nice._

 **Oikawa:** _Yeah. We’re fine with any gender._

 **Iwaizumi:** _Just as long as they don’t grow up with his shit fashion choices._

 **Oikawa:** _Iwa-chan I’m your future husband why._

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Have you two ever fought?_**

 **Oikawa:** _Eh, yeah of course. But if you mean a serious argument, then maybe only once or twice._

 **Iwaizumi:** _During our University years._

 **Oikawa:** _Yeah._

**_Iwaizumi:_  ** _It wasn't the best time for me, I- ... I had a lot of personal stuff to deal with._

**_[*Oikawa hugs him*]_ **

**_Iwaizumi:_  ** _... Stuff happens. He makes it better._

**_Oikawa:_ ** _Yeah, and I’m probably the luckiest guy to still be able to call him mine._

**[*Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi on the cheek.*]**

* * *

  _Question:_ **_What do you aspire to achieve here on Youtube?_**

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _More milk-bread._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _A channel where people feel safe._

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Any embarrassing facts about the other?_**

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _He wears alien boxers, sleeptalks, sings in the shower; using the shower head as a microphone, and steals my fucking cereal._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _Well you have a crush on Godzilla!_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Everyone knows that!_

* * *

  _Question:_ **_What do you love about the other person the most?_**

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _That’s like asking me which baby you want me to kill. I love everything about my Iwa-chan, choosing one is absolute torture… Although, you may not know this but Iwa-chan has a nice ass._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _And he’s a dick to make up for his lack of one._

 **_Oikawa: *Offended look*_ ** _That was uncalled for Iwa-chan!_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Your face is uncalled for._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _And you know very well I don’t have a small dic-_

**[*He bleeped this part*]**

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Any favourite bands or Singers?_**

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Get Scared, Eden, The Neighbourhood, Michael Schulte, and honestly anybody who makes decent music._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _That’s a lot Iwa-chan. I only have one._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Who?_

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _You._ **_*Winks*_ **

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Guilty pleasures?_**

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Videogames or binge-watching The BigBang theory on Netlfix._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _Fanfiction._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Of who?_

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _*Hesitates* … dogs._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Liar. You read fanfiction of us don’t you?_

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _The world will never know._

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Do you play/like Pokémon? If yes, who is your favourite legendary and Eeveelution?_**

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Yeah, we play them. For me, it’s Umbreon and Giratina._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _Mine is Sylveon. I don’t really have a thing for legendaries._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _I just thought of something._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _What._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _You remind me of Empoleon._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _What why._

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _Proud and Narcissistic._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _…_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _It’s Pokédex entry is literally “If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe.” It’s you as a blue penguin._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _I’m not a penguin._

* * *

  _Question:_ **_Would you suck dick for a million bucks?_**

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _I suck it all the time so why not._

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _Iwa-chan I thought you said not to talk about our personal-_

 **_Iwaizumi:_ ** _I do what I want._

**_Oikawa: *Is now aggressively turned on*_ **

**_Iwaizumi:_** **_*He notices cause he is on his lap.*_**

**_Both: *Murmuring*_ **

**_Oikawa:_ ** _… Uhm, I have a gag reflex._

* * *

  ~~ _ **[Jumpcut]**_~~

* * *

  ** _Oikawa:_ ** _That’s all for today’s Q &A!_

 ** _Iwaizumi:_** **_*Can’t talk*_**

 **_Oikawa:_ ** _Well, see you next time! Oiiwa out!_

 ** _Iwaizumi:_** **_*Small wave*_**

**_[*Camera stops recording*]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Matsuhana Youtube headcanons! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Side note, similar to Iwaoi, these two are openly dating and in fact love expressing their affection towards each other. Let their dankness consume you and assist me with dragging you down into Seijou hell.

  * Their Youtube channel is called “ ** _TheDankMemes_** ”, they share the channel but occasionally post videos with only one of them inside. They have nearly 8 million subscribers together and share an apartment not far from their friends Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who are also Youtubers.


  * They make crack videos, vines, short skits and mainly pranks on Oikawa and sometimes Iwaizumi. _Some of their signature icons are “_ ** _Makiko_** _” and “_ ** _Matsuko_** _”, their female counterparts they often dress up as for their skits. This includes very messy make-up and their infamous “_ ** _Bitch voices_** _”._


  * Makki creating the stuff your mouth with profiteroles challenge. His record is 17 and no one knows how.


  * Mattsun making Makki straighten his hair for a video and they end up stopping halfway because some of his hair came off and both start screaming at each other.


  * _Their most popular vine is Mattsun filming him waking up to Makki lying on their kitchen countertop saying “ **It’s me Mario** ” with spaghetti all over his body._


  * They prank each other often. Some of Makki’s pranks against Mattsun include, _replacing all the Oreo cream with toothpaste and then giving it to him, cream to his face when he was asleep, adding a ketchup sachet to the end of his straw in his drink, pulling his pants down in public, and_ ** _dying his hair while he naps_**. Mattsun’s pranks against Makki include, _hiding all his underwear in the washing machine, replacing his shampoo with washing detergent, snipping off a little of his hair, classic sharpie on face,_ ** _and going in for a kiss but dabbing instead_**


  * One of their huskies is called Shio [ _Salt]_ and the other is called Koshō [ _Pepper]_. Shio is unironically a pure black Siberian Husky while Koshō on the other hand Snow white. _Oikawa and Iwaizumi can never understand why they did that but they can’t deny it’s hilarious because people look so confused when they tell them their names._ ** _New fans always think they mixed it up by accident._**


  * Shio and Koshō have followed their parents ways and have been taught to annoy Oikawa at all given chances. Makki and Mattsun are upset because sometimes they think their dogs like Oikawa and Iwaizumi more than they like them. ** _Little do they know Oikawa bribes them with bread._**


  * They have a pool and they often vlog themselves in it with Oikawa and Iwaizumi as well. Once, they caught Iwa sitting on Oikawa’s lap in the pool laughing about something, when they realised, Iwa started splashing them asking them to fuck off: in a laughing manner of course.


  * Throwback to that one time these two caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi giving each other soft kisses at a party after Vidcon. Also, interviewing the famous Parkour Youtubers, Bokuto and Kuroo, about ducks. _Bokuto somehow ended up talking about owls._


  * _Crashing Iwaoi’s place all the time only to find them making out on the couch or in each other’s pants. **They nope the fuck out and slam the door every single time.**_


  * Huge avid fans of Marvel and DC, they often though their take on some of their favourite scenes. Makki is Marvel person and Mattsun a DC fan. Makki has a thing for Loki and the winter Soldier, and Mattsun a thing for Constantine.


  * Livestreams are done in their bed together and no one really question why, most of the time they end up in some sort of kissing or pillow fight and fans are just chill with it.


  * They do a draw my life and end up continuously drawing on each other’s boards. _So apparently Makki grew up in_ ** _Dickland_** _while Mattsun in_ ** _Nuttington._**


  * Calling each other really cheesy pet names and Iwaizumi is just like, “ ** _Can you please stop._** ” _Oikawa smirking and doing the same and Iwa just dropkicks the three of them at once._


  * Trying to outgay Oikawa, Oikawa refusing to lose. _Iwa needs a medal for putting up with their shit._


  * _They helped Oikawa with his proposal,_ though most of the time it’s just them teasing the brunette.


  * **_They’re the best men at Oiiwa’s wedding._**




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I’m going to do? Ushiten because it’s my one of my favourite ships! I love them! So much! Especially Tendou!
> 
> [Side note: Ushijima and Tendou aren’t openly a couple, though it’s been hinted from how close they are. You’ll see.]

  * _Ushijima isn’t a youtuber!_ ** _Surprise!_** This little baby is socially awkward and can’t really talk in front of a camera, rather, he doesn’t know what to say in front of a camera. He has a very popular Instagram account of his succulents and plants! _He likes taking photographs too! He works as a author and has a few published books!_


  * He likes writing short but sweet one-off novels, his most successful one is titled **_“A different lens”_** which is a story of a little boy who was deaf and mute. Relying only on his sight to get him by, _he has won several awards for that,_ ** _and Tendou always makes sure to help promote his books._**


  * Tendou on the other hand films weird, wacky videos. The classic ** _“What happens if…”_** or **_“Trying…”_**. His most popular video is of him filling his pool with orbeez, Ushijima is his housemate and often enough, viewers get snippets of Ushijima looking visibly confused or disappointed yet refusing to call out Tendou for his antics. _Viewers say it’s weird how well these two get along because their personalities are so different._


  * Also, when Tendou was filming the orbeez video, he caught Ushijima in their garden. _Casually he calls Ushijima_ ** _“Wakatoshi-kun”_** and asks him what he’s doing. The latter replies with a monotonous **“Gardening”.** Tendou decides to go over and film Ushijima planting his new peonies and surprises his audience when he’s able to identify almost all the plants they had.


  * _Ushijima and Iwa met at a convention when he tagged along with Tendou, both managed to spark about a nice friendly relationship since Iwa also has a thing for plants and was a fan of his literary works._ He even asked for an autograph on his latest book **_“Loyal Lies”_** which was about a Prince who single-handedly killed everyone in his family to succeed the throne. Oikawa is upset by this since he think Ushijima is a little creepy from how emotionless he is. **_Thanks to Tendou though,_** _people got to see some smiling Ushijima when he is seen talking about his book with Iwa._


  * Back to the Orbeez video, we have Tendou tripping over a hose and falling into the pool by accident. Ushijima is seen helping him and even helps dry his hair. _People who ship the two say they act just like a couple, but both never really comment._


  * Tendou does Anime and Manga reviews too! He always has a cup of chocolate ice-cream when he does it, he likes ranting about certain holes in the plot or just rambling on about how much he likes a certain character. **_This is a series and he currently has 40 episodes and counting!_**


  * Sometimes he does Anime Merchandise openings, or re-enacts outros and intros of his favourite animes? He also opens fanmail on camera, which viewers oddly seem to enjoy seeing as how genuine he acts when he gets fanart or little gifts.


  * _Tendou likes wearing tank-tops or hoodies; sometimes fans freak out when they realise the duo have_ ** _“Matching clothing”_**. Their most popular one is “If lost return to Miracle Boy Wakatoshi.” This is because Tendou is really bad with directions and has gotten lost several times. Ushijima is seemingly not amused, however _, he does have some sort of panic when this happens._


  * Turns out these two went to the same highschool and University. Tendou shares that they were dorm mates and he probably must have driven Ushijima insane by how much he rambled on about Shounen jump. **_Tendou says that he did a lot of partying and often got drunk, having to rely on Ushijima to come pick him up or help him home._**
  * _Ushijima likes birds._ ** _They have a pet Chicken._** Tendou calls the chicken CooCoo while Ushijima calls it Coo-san. I have a headcanon that these two only eat fish, they don’t really eat other types of meat, only occasionally. _CooCoo is a hen and she lays eggs everyday for them to eat for breakfast._


  * CooCoo has her own pen outside, she’s allowed to roam free because they clipped her wings, meaning she can’t fly. She is very smart, she will follow either two around for seeds or attention. _She likes sitting in people’s laps,_ ** _and occasionally, Tendou’s hair._**


  * Ushijima can cook but Tendou can bake because he has a sweet tooth. Tendou likes filming Ushijima cook his infamous dishes and often help commentate and critque the dish. Fans can’t tell if the food is really good, or Tendou simply doesn’t want to come of as insensitive to Ushi’s feelings. _Others state that Ushi doesn’t even has feeings to begin with and this actually upsets Tendou._ **_He will often defend his friend, saying they shouldn’t make such comments if they didn’t know him personally._**


  * _Tendou gave a house Tour once and he managed to sneak a few_ ** _“hints”_** _about his relationship with Ushijima when he explicitly stated that their apartment had only three rooms._ The bedroom, the study/office room, and their guest room which is more or less unoccupied. Tendou never showed “the bedroom” because his excuse was that it was too messy. Fans think otherwise, and sometimes he’s bothered by it even if it’s the truth. He doesn’t see the need to tell his viewers everything about his personal life, _even if they were the foundation to his success._


  * Ushijima has a post with the following caption, ** _“Happy birthday to the person who taught me there is a deeper meaning to happiness.”_** _He was referring to Tendou, and fans think it’s really sweet,_ ** _romantic or not._**


  * __Off camera, Tendou is really different. There are days he likes to sit in their garden and just watch the clouds go by or admire Ushijima’s meticulous planting skills._ ** _When he has his bad days, he likes sitting outside in the rain, and Ushijima always has to chase him in cause he’ll catch a cold._**_


  * Ushijima likes drying Tendou’s hair; so it’s natural Tendou lets him do so. _They cuddle by the couch watching some cheesy horror movie._ ** _CooCoo is there too, resting by their feet._**




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, these two were not inspired by Dan and Phil, I based them off Sean and Mark. A side note, I don't ship Septiplier romantically, but platonically.
> 
> As for Bokuroo, these two are best friends and whether or not you want to see them romantically is your choice.
> 
> [No one knows if these two are a thing or if they have relationships outside of their Youtube life.]

  * **_Bokuto and Kuroo have a separate channels but share a gaming channel!_** _They are the best of bros,_ they do parkour videos, pranks, gaming and workout videos! They share an apartment, but each have their own personal bedrooms. They also have a gaming room and a gym room!


  * From them, you can clearly see their differences when it comes to aesthetic sensibilities. **_Kuroo has a more simplistic taste;_** _his room has a neutral grey colour scheme with red furnishings._ His bedsheets and bookshelves are all a crimson-like shade. **_As for Bokuto, he has a nice moon theme going on,_** _his room is a little more messy and stuff but somehow he manages to make it work._ Bokuto has a lot of owl-print sheets or owl-based decorations overall.


  * _They address each other by bro._ However they do have other nicknames for each other too. Kuroo calls Bokuto “ ** _Kou_** ” or “ ** _Bo_** ”, while Bokuto calls Kuroo “ ** _Tetsu_** ”.


  * **_Kuroo is a nerd!_** Sometimes, he will have videos of himself rambling on about biology or chemistry. _For this, he often has Bokuto as an assistant for a weird act he puts up._ ** _Bokuto always manages to screw up the pronunciations of certain words but it’s hilarious so Kuroo keeps them in when editing._**


  * __Kuroo actually graduated with a master’s degree in biology, so him referencing and making little science jokes aren’t that uncommon.__


  * Bokuto may seem a little ignorant, but that is far from the truth, he actually likes talking and help raise awareness for certain social issues like animal welfare? _He’s a big fan of owls and he states that if he could, he would keep one and name it “_ ** _Oya_** _”._


  * They went to a bird park once and Bokuto was obsessed with the owls.


  * **_Bokuto being the type of Youtuber to be really clumsy,_** especially if he’s around fans because he gets really nervous. Sometimes he trips over people’s feet or ends up hitting someone by accident; _he won’t stop apologising and his friends have to reassure him everything is okay._


  * __Both enjoy fan meets a lot, and thus, they try their best to go to as many as they can. Sometimes, they are asked to do a live dance dance revolution battle on stage, they host the thing themselves, sometimes inviting other youtubers or fans to join them.__


  * **_ANYTHING WITH DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION IS THEIR MOST HEATED VIDEOS! THEY CAN DANCE._** _Good dancing boys._ ** _Yes._**


  * **_Kuroo can play the drums!_** He says that he used to be in a band, but dropped it after a few months because school was more than enough to worry about. _Bokuto can play both the electric and acoustic guitar, in fact,_ ** _he’s pretty good at it!_**


  * **_Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwa did a collab once!_** Fans love it. _Iwa has a really amazing voice, Kuroo’s drumming brings out the smooth tones and Bokuto’s strumming is on point._


  * **_Have I mentioned that they do a lot of collabs?_** _Especially with Iwa since he’s one of the more popular and prominent gaming youtubers!_ They have done three collabs with Oikawa [ _and Iwa, cause for some reason they really like Iwa_ ]; **_Dance Dance revolution_** , “ ** _Fashion forward_** ” and one video about what it’s like being a pet owner. As mentioned, **_TheDankMemes_** _have interviewed them once, and a few months after that, they did the ultimate pranking video at the beach._


  * When these four pranksters come together, _there is nothing but havoc. Legend has it, these four nearly set an entire party on fire,_ ** _literally._**


  * __Bokuto has a mini-series where he likes challenging other youtubers to an arm-wrestling challenge. The only people he can’t seem to beat is Iwa and Ushijima._ ** _He didn’t lose either, all three of them are on par._**_


  * **_Kuroo likes socks,_** he has an entire collection of animal-themed ones. _He has a thing for the casual street-wear look, and he rocks it really well. Bokuto on the other hand nails baggy clothes or tank tops._


  * **_They can’t cook._** Last time Bokuto cooked, he forgot to wash the squid and they ended up with bad food poisoning. They have tried many times, and even film this disastrous experience, only to result in complete utter failure. **_They decide on pizza instead._**


  * **_Kuroo hates pineapple on pizza_** _; he can’t fucking stand it._ He has a video explaining why pineapple on pizza is an abomination and that it should never be allowed. _Bokuto is fine with it and Kuroo is deeply disappointed._


  * They like vodka and brandy though. _Beer is a little too bitter for them._


  * Throwback to that one time Bokuto was filming them in their gym, and Kuroo suddenly coming up from behind and smacking Bokuto’s butt. He casually says “ ** _Nice ass bro._** ” and resumes his routine.


  * _Also, playing “_ ** _would you smash_** _?” on their individual channels, both have similarly stated they would gladly marry or smash Iwa cause Iwa is just really popular among guys??_ He has a weird sort of charm according to Kuroo.


  * Tendou seems to fit in really well with two, when they get together, they are known as the ** _“Hell Trio”_**


  * **_**_They throw a lot of parties, cause why the fuck not?_**_**




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on no one particular, but rather the entire community as a whole. This will be a headcanon post of the various YouTubers at vidcons, their time spent before vidcons and after parties! I’ll be including some other YouTubers I’ve never did merely for the fun of it!

  *   ** _Oikawa is always engulfed by his sea of fangirls,_** _he does his best to accept gifts and presents from every one of them, abiding by their requests for selfies or photos._ Once, one fan had requested for Oikawa to carry Iwaizumi bridal style; him being him, he gladly accepted. _Hajime was a flustering mess and everyone watches amused._ **_He storms off afterwards and Oikawa ends up having to chase after him._**
  * _Hajime doesn’t know how to handle pushy or overly clingy fans,_ ** _like at all._** Most of the time, his friends have to step in for him. Especially Makki and Mattsun who like vlogging their trips there, _these two are known as the YouTube police at events and will do everything in their power to keep people of their fellow community safe from the slightly more obsessive fans._ ** _The only reason they do this to begin with is because people like Hajime, Yamaguchi and Kenma are too nice to say no._**


  * _Tendou also vlogs at events with Ushijima._ The duo are always together because well, **_Tendou will get lost,_** _and Ushi needs to be there to make sure he doesn’t._


  * When him, Makki, Mattsun, Kuroo and Bokuto collide, all five of them do awkward finger guns at each other and strike up a friendly conversation. _When they meet, there is only one thing that can be said,_ ** _puns, lame jokes and shitty pick-up lines._**


  * Also, when they had to fly over to London for a fan-meet, the Matsuhana duo crashed Oiiwa’s hotel room to find the couple half naked still asleep in bed. _Oikawa groans and covers his face with a pillow, while Iwa simply pulls up the duvet over his head and asks them to fuck off._


  * When the two of them finally do wake up, Tooru vlogs them getting ready. He manages to sneak his hands a few times up Hajime’s shirt when the smaller was getting ready, ** _Iwa is too tired to react and let’s him do what he wants. He can barely open his eyes and fans think it’s adorable._** Oikawa films them having breakfast and actually going to the event itself, it’s really sweet because _, though it may not have been obvious in that particular video,_ **_fans pointed out that Haji is usually the one initiating for the holding of hands._**


  * Tendou makes videos of him critiquing the meals supplemented at each event. Sometimes he does group critiques, with his friends **_Semi, Goshiki or Shirabu._** They were slightly smaller YouTubers but still have a big enough fanbase to contribute to their social status. _Fans really like this because it’s nice to see the way they interact._


  * __Kuroo and Bokuto are also good friends with other YouTubers like Tsukishima, Lev and Hinata. They met at an event when Kuroo had asked Tsukishima for an interview but the younger kindly declined._ ** _Eventually, the duo managed to persuade him, Hinata and Lev joined shortly after._**_
  * Hinata is teased for his height by other YouTubers but fans absolutely adore him for how cute he is. **_His fans are usually taller than him but he still loves giving everyone hugs._**


  * **_Tsukishima doesn’t usually come for these events,_** _but he’ll make an exception when his best friend,_ ** _Yamaguchi Tadashi,_** _tags along._ The only reason for this is so he can avoid as much social interaction as possible, _or rather_ , Yama helping him actively avoid the fan interaction. He doesn’t hate his fans, he just doesn’t know the appropriate way to act around them seeing as he is a very cynical Youtuber. _The same goes for after parties,_ ** _he doesn’t like being surrounded by rowdy people._**


  * __His brother Tsukishima Akiteru is also Youtuber._ ** _He is currently dating Tanaka Saeko, another popular internet star._**_


  * _Vlogging at after parties are the best sort of content._ **_Why?_** _Because not only do viewers get to see an entire community of YouTubers at once, sometimes they will get really good gossip or interaction between some of them._


  * _Everyone is chanting for Iwaizumi to sing and though he refuses at first,_ ** _he reluctantly does it anyway._** _Everyone is cheering and whooping because he is killing it with his rendition of_ ** _“Someone like you”_** _by Adele and_ ** _“Secret Love Song”_** _by the Little Mix._ Most people in his little audience record it on their vlog because having a live performance was just the best possible thing one could ask for from Hajime. ** _He reached every single note perfectly and everyone’s ears are blessed._**


  * Tooru has his turn and dedicates the song to Iwaizumi. _He sings_ ** _“Can’t help falling in love”_** _by Elvins Presley and everyone is just cooing at how awfully cheesy the two of them are._ Iwa is there muttering quiet **_“Oh my god”s_** and everyone is amused at how embarrassed he is, **_nevertheless_** , _they can’t deny how sweet it was._
  * Also, Tooru is invincible when it comes to drinking games. He hardly gets drunk and possibly has the highest alcohol tolerance among the people. _Everyone challenges him to a drinking contest but they can never defeat this great evil._


  * ****The only person with his standards is Akaashi who also seemingly can’t get drunk.****


  * On the rare occasions Tooru does get drunk, he shamelessly hits on Iwa with dirty pick-up lines in the corner of the room. Makki has caught him doing this countless of times with Iwa cornered to a wall a blushing mess at the hot dude flirting with him. _Both are too disoriented and intoxicated to know that they are already dating and Oikawa is always seen whispering something into Iwa’s ear that makes him go cherry red._ **_Five minutes later, Kuroo is usually the one catching them making out on the couch._**


  * **_Oiiwa are dubbed the lovebirds at parties cause they are rarely seen without one another,_** most of the time it’s because Oikawa is making sure no one hits on his boyfriend or that his boyfriend doesn’t end up too drunk. _Hajime is usually on Tooru’s lap for who knows what reason._ ** _Bokuto and Kuroo jokes that it’s to help Tooru hide his boner._**


  * **_Tendou, Bokuto, Kuroo, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Hinata, Lev, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Terushima, Sugawara, Akiteru, Saeko, Futakuchi, Koganegawa, Ennoshita, Yahaba, Yamamoto_** **are all loud and rowdy drunks.** _The place comes a literal hell when this happens._


  * **_Suga, Enno, Futakuchi, Kunimi and Yahaba are the sass kings,_** No one can escape their sass. These five can make a diss track from the roasts they make even when their drunk. _Do not mess with them is what YouTubers have learnt or you will be publicly humiliated,_ ** _or forever scarred._**


  * _People like Kentarou, Ushijima, Daichi and Aone are quietly sitting by the side._ _Asahi, Kiyoko, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Yaku, Kenma and Kageyama don’t drink alcohol, Asahi together with Yama, Yaku, Kindaichi and Kenma have their juice. Kiyoko and Yachi have their smoothies while Kags has his milk._ ** _Not to mention Iwa is mourning over the loss of an M &N he mistook for a ladybug, Lev is mocking Yaku’s height and Hinata is talking to a wall._**


  * Iwa is really different when he gets drunk because he has a really soft character. **_He giggles over the weirdest of things and rambles on quietly about something that makes no sense._** Mattsun filmed him once and he mistook his camera for a dog. _He petted the thing, said_ ** _“Good boy”_** _and stumbled off to look for Oikawa. Mattsun wasn’t drunk yet but he was tipsy and cackling, Makki also saw the entire thing and wouldn’t stop guffawing._


  * Kiyoko and Yachi sitting in a quiet place talking to one another about everyone, they rest there quietly holding hands and resting heads on one another. _Sometimes Kiyoko is also seen braiding Yachi’s hair._


  * __They don’t record this but everyone is playing spin the bottle and just their luck, cause it lands on Saeko who Kuroo dared to kiss Akiteru, she doesn’t just kiss him,_ ** _they have a full blown make out session._**_


  * _Mattsun and Makki singing Bohemian Rhapsody, Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendou quickly joining in, Akiteru and Saeko pouring their hearts out into the lyrics, and overall everyone is screaming._ ** _Oikawa wishes he is drunk and wants to leave the party with Iwa who now mistook a pillow for a cat. Tsukishima who thought maybe he should attend a party for once regrets his life choices and really wants to leave too but his brother and his girlfriend won’t let him. Kenma tried to sneak away but Kuroo stops him and now he had to endure this utter piece of hell._**


  * _Suddenly_ ** _“All star”_** _starts playing over the speakers and everyone is screaming again._ **_Never in anyone’s life have they seen such a impromptu synchronisation of a song caught on camera, courtesy of Terushima._**


  * __Those who wanted to leave make a dash for it and are never seen for the rest of the night._ ** _No one noticed but Kiyoko and Yachi have left a long time ago, so has Kentarou. Tsuki finally escaped from his brother with Yamaguchi and Kenma and Akaashi take this golden opportunity to make a run for it seeing as Kuroo and Bokuto are distracted._**_


  * **_Kageyama records the aftermath of their partying and everyone has either collapsed from drinking too much or went back to their hotel rooms._** _People like Aone, Ushijima, Daichi and Asahi are helping their friends to their rooms while the staff members clean up._
  * __When everything has been settled nicely back into place, they call it a night.__


  * **_Oiiwa may or may not have left early to continue from where they left off._** _Kiyoyachi decided to go out for some supper at a little cafe. Matsuhana, Bokuroo and Ennotana have conked out almost immediately when they hit the sheets. And the rest are either showering or actually living the effects of over-drinking._
  * _Kiyoyachi does a lot of late night out vlogs of them exploring the city after their vid-con events. The couple have been together for a very long time and fans love them because their videos are always soft, cheerful and sweet._


  * _Ushijima finds Tendou’s camera and merely records a short clip of him saying,_ ** _“Don’t drink alcohol. The people you have just watched are not the most respectable role models, I’m sad to say even Tendou.”_**


  * _When everyone is prepared to leave the next morning back to their homes,_ ** _Iwa is more or less covered in very dark lovebites and hickies that he covers with scarves or long sleeved shirts and pants._** _His friends help shield him from invasive fans but never fail to tease him while they’re at it._


  * _They know they don’t really like fans knowing about_ ** _“that_** _” side of their relationship so everyone is considerate enough to know not to film the couple after their after vid-con parties._


  * **_Fans wonder why all of them are closer than other YouTubers, it’s simply because almost everyone is that sub-divided community is queer._**




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really bad old fic so I apologise in advance. I just wanted to include it here for the consistency

_**"Are you fucking serious."** The raven stares blankly at the haphazard cabinet, his fingers linger around the handle as he mutters a string of profanities under his breath._ Pinching the bridge of his nose, he already feels the spurts of annoyance and irritation bubbling at the back of his head, the fourth time this had happened this week he thought,  and one could only tolerate so much. _Don't get him wrong,_ ** _he loved his boyfriend,_  but there had to be a line drawn somewhere and this was definitely it.**

The raven heaves out an exasperated sigh as he makes his way to the lounge, limping slightly for as his mind was awake, _just not his body._  Every single inch and millimeter of his muscles ached from over yesterday’s lovemaking session, the humid and disgusting weather did not at all help contribute to the immense amount of pain he was in, it made him all icky and sweaty constantly craving for a nice cold shower. But thankfully wearing an oversized shirt had its perks, not only did it help him cool off and relieve some of his agony, it acted as a good excuse not to wear any pants, cause in weather like that, extra clothing meant a higher risk of getting a heat stroke.  _He already had a thousand and one things to be fretting about, **a heat stroke wasn't going to be one of them.**_

The sight of the brunette in his stupid alien pajamas resting on the couch as if innocent pissed the raven off, it took all the restraint he could muster to not throw a pillow at the brunette's head so his partner would not only flip out, but drop his laptop as well. The brunette was lucky the spiky-haired male knew how to have a better control unlike someone who had absolutely no brakes or social awareness of what is considered as too much. He was an idiot who could be tempted by a keychain if the person was convincing enough. _The social and moral mentality of a 6-year-old was how Iwaizumi would describe it, **he was either a nerd or an individual lacking some serious intellect.**_

_**"Oikawa fucking Tooru. Did you steal my cereal, again?"** _

The brunette whom had taken his browsing position on his sofa crease and was scrolling through tumblr glances up from his laptop, his eyes widen in slight fear observing how grumpy his best friend looked. Closing the screen that hid behind a virtual realm where he had way too much of his life in, he carefully places the devices right by his side. In his mouth was a what looked like an Oreo flavored poptart, which also seemingly belonged to Iwaizumi. _Nestled right at the corner of the coffee table was a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate and a shit load of marshmallows, the raven mentally face palms as he observed yet another brown stain on their new table mat, **he had only had it for two days.**_

_The brunette awkwardly runs his fingers through his bedhead,_ attempting to smooth down the coiffured maple locks as they stuck out all over the place, a majority of his fringe had been pinned up by a small star hair clip, leaving only his baby hairs to stray in the wind.  _It annoyed Iwaizumi to a certain extent that he didn't have even the smallest signs of an acne breakout, but with the amount of money he spends on facial cleansers and beauty products, **the raven was honestly not surprised.**_

_**"Is that my poptart in your mouth?"**_  There wasn't even a point in trying to deny it, Oikawa knows lying would get him no where with the way he was cornered, the best option in this scenario was just to come clean, or face the music.  _Which meant the raven changing the wi-fi password so he wouldn't be able to surf the internet, and that was a scary thought for him, **he needed that daily dose of sin.**_

**_"... Yes."_** Crumbs of the sugary treat fall onto the carpet and onto the couch, breaking into even smaller pieces upon impact. _Iwaizumi slaps his forehead, groaning in sheer irritation._

_Not only was Oikawa Tooru extremely high maintenance, i **t was also the number one cause of all his headaches and worries.**  _Oikawa was possibly the most vexing person to have to share an apartment with, he had no sense of order whatsoever, sometimes he would leave his socks at the most random of places or stick alien stickers on every stickable surface. He leaves his glasses in the fridge and prints out candids of the raven before hanging them everywhere.  _The worst of all? He stuck them at places he knew the raven couldn't reach, **just for the fun of angering the shorter.**_  I _f it weren't for the fact he was the idiot whom he loved for reasons unknown, **Iwaizumi thinks he would have murdered him by now.**_

_**"I swear to mother-flipping god Tooru."** _

Grabbing a pillow from the side of the couch, the raven uses it to hit the brunette right smack in the centre of his face.  **F** _ **uck restraint,**  he had never felt more satisfied hearing the brunette let out a loud  **"oomph".**_

_**"O-Ow! Iwa-chan stop!"**_ The brunette manages to conjure in between fits of laughter and giggles, he hangs his head of the armrest of the coach, stabilizing his breath as the pounding of his heart thrummed in his ears. His eyes flicker open and he's greeted with the sudden realization his  was only in his boxers. The glaring lighting from the sun's rays that flooded the room accentuated each and every curve of Iwaizumi's figure, in Oikawa's vocabulary, this meant too exposed and way too much for him to handle. He was not ready to appreciate such defined and tanned thighs in the early bouts of the morning, especially when he did not yet drink his caffeine. His mind required the greasing or at least some form of preparation before his brain decides to commence a mini heart attack which will eventually lead him to his quickly approaching death.

_**"IWA-CHAN YOU AREN'T WEARING PANTS."** _

The raven reflexively plugs his ears with his fingers, flinching as he allowed the brunette to release his oncore of high-pitched squeaks. He doesn't even try overpowering the ear damaging vibrations,  ** _"I'm acutely aware of that."_**

_**"You are exposing too much flesh, someone would see you and they'd scream at how short your legs are!"** _

_Wow, way to screw things up Oikawa._

_**"For fuck's sake I'm wearing my boxers and I'm only 5 centimeters shorter than you! We live on the fifth floor and are literally not surrounded by anyone!"** _

_The brunette feels his face burning, it wasn't the heat, definitely not, nope. He literally envisioned himself on fire cause his face was most likely redder than the boxers the raven was weari-_

_**This was not helping.** _

Squinting at his flustered boyfriend who seemed to be staring rather intensely at his crotch area, he abandons all hope of telling the brunette to keep his hands off his cereal, he was too tired for his brain to continue functioning and was also so terribly lusting a cold rinse to cleanse his pores.

_**"Fuck this."** _

Throwing the cushion back to where it belongs, the raven grunts and trudges back to his room. Hunching his back and scratching his shoulders as he did so, he begins to question his sanity for choosing to live with such an imbecile.

_**"Wear some goddamn pants Iwa-chan!"**_  mustering out a a chuckle, the brunette sends the other a pan-kiss, _Iwaizumi could only scrunch up his face in what was assumed to be in disgust, **"I will end you."**_

Disappearing down the hallway in his oversized black shirt, Oikawa shouts from across the room,  _ **"You love me!"**_

_Oikawa could hear a slight pause, and he could just picture the raven sighing from his room._

_**"Sadly, yes."** _

_He stifles a laugh, picking up his laptop to resume his sin fest._

_**“I’m still going to change the Wi-fi password.”** _

_**“IWA-CHAN!”** _

 

 

* * *

 

_It was now twelve noon, after much more friendly bantering and a fifteen minute argument on why they had to eat fruitloops over cocoa pebbles,_  they finally agreed on some good old cornflakes, because there wasn't even a crumb of the sugary treat left. Oikawa had left the empty box in the cabinet once again.

Before Iwaizumi could change the wifi-password, Oikawa made the cunning move of distracting the raven with a lot of passionate and sensual kissing, managing to pin him to the wall before carrying him over to the couch for some physical marking.

_**Hajime was a huge softie. It worked.** _

_"Iwa-chan."_

The brunette prods the shorter's arm,  _but when he goes unnoticed, he decides flinging an eraser at the raven is a good idea._

_**"What?"**_  Glaring at Oikawa from behind his glasses, his eyes briefly leave the screen before gluing itself right back into place. The brunette puffs his cheeks in petty anger when his boyfriend refuses to listen to him, _like a hurt puppy, he whines._

_**"Pay attention to me."** _

_**"No."**  Iwaizumi should be given a medal for putting up with Oikawa's shit, at least his friends thinks he deserves some sort of appreciation for how much he has to tolerate the setter on a daily basis. **But honestly he just grew so used to it after a while he could no longer bring himself to care.**_

_**"But Iwa-chan! I’m your boyfriend!"** _

_"Tooru I’m editing a video, if you haven’t initiated a 30 minute make-out session with me I would have probably finished this by now."_

Sulking from his side of the table, he lays his head on the surface as he finds himself internally complimenting the tiny freaks of freckles that covered the Raven's skin. P _ut together with the thick black-rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, **you had an angel crafted by the Lord himself.**_

The brunette abruptly gets up from his seat. _Iwaizumi cocks his head and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, watching quietly as Oikawa made his way towards him._

He slinks behind the raven, wrapping his arms around the other's chest whilst he nuzzles his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, the shorter shivers when Oikawa plants a wet kiss on his collarbone, the cold sensation was nice against his skin. _His body relaxes a little from the tense position he had taken up, **submitting to the gentle yet comforting embrace of his companion.**_

_**"Sorry for stealing your cereal."** _

The raven snorts, ruffling the maple curls of the taller. He allows Oikawa to run his fingers tenderly down his abdomen,  _though ticklish, it provided him with a longing sense of happiness his heart had secretly desired, **it was the small things like this that made him forget how much of a pain he actually was throughout the day.**_

_**"Forget it."** _

The brunette nuzzles deeper, shrouding himself in the intoxicating scent of lavender, it was sweet and calming, it was the smell he had automatically associated with the raven, so no matter how faint or subtle the scent, he always manages to pick it up, in hopes that the one carrying it was the raven himself.

_**"Iwa-chan."** _

**_"Hmm?"_  **  _Just as much as he would like his boyfriend to shower him with kisses and hugs, he really wanted to get this video up and ready to go. **He’s delayed it long enough and he really doesn’t want to disappoint his viewers.**_

_**"Out of all of your curves your smile is my favourite."** _

The raven lets out a soft  ** _"Oh my god."_** , groaning before shoving the clingy brunette off. His face is dusted with a light tint of azalea, but his ears were just full on red, Oikawa's heart tingles with an unfound bliss with how much he succeeded in making his boyfriend flush. Iwaizumi goes back to editing, shooing the other away with his left hand.

_**"Go watch Netflix or something."** _

_**"Netflix is nothing without you to chill with Iwa-chan."**_   _His tone had turned groggy to husky real quick, and though it was temptingly seductive, Iwaizumi refused to fall victim to the clutches of his fuelling lust._  Turning back to stare judgingly at Oikawa, he was met with a sly grin that meant nothing decent. _He grabs the same eraser the brunette had used to fling at him and does the exact same, **instead aiming it for his head which was spot on.**_

_"Fuck off, we just made out."_  Oikawa winces as he massages the sore spot, Iwaizumi flashes a victorious smirk before returning to the screen of his laptop.

_**"Mean Iwa-chan!"** _

_**"Shoo."**_ Though they quarreled over the pettiest of things, they were happy with the way things were, cuddling sessions, snuggles in bed and occasionally making out on the kitchen countertop were all things they didn't want to change.  _Their physical presence was enough for the other to be content, being there right by each other's side was a blessing in its own worth._

_**"But Iwa-chan, you can't neglect my lips."** _

_**"I'll kiss you when I'm done."** _

_Immediately, Oikawa lights up._ He gives a gentle peck onto Iwaizumi's cheek. Dancing his slender fingers along Iwaizumi's thighs, the raven was indeed still not wearing any pants, not that he was complaining though, Oikawa adored the flawless untainted skin, how it was so smooth and nice to touch. It was oddly nice to scrutinise and question why the raven had freckles even there. T _hey painted his skin like it was some sort of canvas, **producing a priceless masterpiece as they decorated each and every corner of his body.**_

_**"I love your freckles."** _

_**"Why?"** _

_**"They're so cute."**_ Oikawa had made it a point to compliment Iwaizumi's freckles on a daily basis, he knew his boyfriend was insecure about them sometimes because he thought they didn't suit him, but Oikawa insisted they were the best thing in the world and he shouldn't worry too much about them.

_Iwaizumi makes an undecipherable grunting noise, he rubs his cheek against Oikawa's head in acknowledgement, eyes still transfixed onto the laptop's screen._

_**"It's like a small universe on your thighs. Out of this world."** _

_The raven pauses from typing, very slowly turning to face a shit-eating grin that was plastered on the brunette who was now inches from his lips._   _ **He anticipated a small kiss, but instead, the brunette settles to booping Iwaizumi's nose with his finger.**  _He finds himself mildly flustered as he casts an unamused look, staring down the taller as Oikawa rests his chin onto his shoulder blades.

**_"Did you just."_ **

**_"Make a subtle pun about your thighs and boop your nose? Yes, yes I did."_ **

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, exhaling as much carbon dioxide as he possibly can before murmuring an abnormally quiet  _"Why am I dating you?"_

_**"Because you love me."** _

_**"A bit too much I think."** _

Oikawa is pokes his cheeks, marveling at the chiseled jawline and more freckles that adorn his face,  _smothering him with another kiss, he carefully slinks away._

_**"I'm going to get drinks from Starbucks, want anything?"** _

_**"Green tea Latté please."**_  he withdraws into his chair as he lets out a good old stretch, yawning and returning to hunching over the spruce table.  _Oikawa titters, **humming a note of affirmation as he gracefully slips away.**_

_**"I'll be back."** _

_**"Be safe."** _

_**"Yep."** _

 

 

* * *

 

After climbing five flights of stairs, Oikawa kicks of his shoes at the entrance, wandering along the hallway as he repeatedly calls out  _ **"Iwa-chan"**_ , he stumbles into the dining area only to find the raven asleep on their table, laptop shut mid-way and face buried in the crook of his elbow. _He watches the gentle rising and falling of his chest in silence, no other sounds took the place of Iwaizumi's hitched breathing._

_The adrenaline-loving part of Oikawa yearned the need to pull a prank, but the tender, loving part of him just wanted to gently coax him out of his sleep, head to their room and retreat under the covers of their wooly blanket as they canoodled to provide each other with warmth. **They would turn on the air-conditioning of course.**_

After placing the drinks into the fridge like a responsible adult, he creeps quietly to the Raven's side, advancing with caution as he was well aware of the little amount of tolerance his partner had when awoken from his naps.

_**"... Iwa-chan."** _

He removes the thick black-rimmed glasses carefully from Iwaizumi's face, grazing the pale cheek with his thumb, he feels his cheek tug upwards when there was a slight twitch in his facial expression, how each minuscule of a detail entranced him like a enchanted spell was a mystery,  _he had just grew an odd fondness towards it._

Snaking one arm around the Raven's waist, he uses the other to hook under Iwaizumi's legs, very carefully, he lifts his boyfriend up. A small groan escaped the overly pink and succulent lips as Oikawa lifted the boy bridal style,  _he fidgeted a little due to the uncomfortable position, but eventually nuzzled his face into to the brunette's chest._

His heart seemingly skipped a beat, instantly elevating his breathing rate -  _internally complimenting the luscious storm Black strands of hair that swizzled over the fabric of his shirt, the gentle mix of calm and relief plastered onto his face; **an angel, a blessing, his precious boyfriend.**_

He waddles over to his bedroom, using his shoulders to push open the door, very delicately, he plops Iwaizumi onto the queen-sized bed, entangling his fingers with the locks that curled a little on their ends, he massages the scalp endearingly, breathing a strong sense of conviction that he was head over heels for him.  _No matter what imperfections that existed in their relationship, he would never change anything about it even if granted the chance. **He was the happiest when he stayed by Hajime's side, and that was more than enough to keep him going.**_

He hovers his lips over the resting raven, blinking his soft gaze towards the collarbones that protruded too much out of his skin to be deemed okay. The room was abnormally cold, not a drop of warmth seeping through the sills of the window, the sky was now overcast, ominous grey clouds looming, a crackle of lightning followed by a sharp clap of thunder. _Oikawa brings his lips into contact with the resting Raven's, a quiet smacking sound aroused Iwaizumi from his slumber, he stared absentmindedly for a moment, **assimilating the sight before him.**_  He recognised the little quiff which stood upright from his head, the evident traces of an old love bite drawing his attention. _He sticks his hands towards the towering male, murmuring a groggy yet sweet **"Cuddle."**  _Without a second's hesitation,  _Oikawa happily obliges, crawling into the empty space beside Iwaizumi._

_**"... Are you cold?"**_   _The shorter nods,_ shifting an inch closer to bury his face into Oikawa's chest, the taller wraps an arm around his partner's hips, not before protecting them from the cold with Iwaizumi's glow-in-the-dark blanket, there they found a soothing mutual air of comfort, their legs overlapping as they huddled up together. _Shivering under the bare contact or their skin, Iwaizumi mumbles something under his breath._

_**"... Hmm?"** _

Oikawa starts kissing his neck, pulling the covers over themselves as he began adjusting his position to hang above the raven,  _non-discreetly straddling him with his thighs._

_Eyeing the man who sat on him, he pokes the tummy rolls a few times, playing with them with just enough strength for the skin to jiggle._   ** _Tooru laughs._**

_**"... You're heavy. Get off. "** _

_**"Come on, can’t your boyfriend love you?"** _

_Oikawa loved it when his boyfriend was half asleep like that, he could barely speak and that resulted in a lot of adorable mumblings and requests for kisses or hugs_

_**“You’re going to wind up killing me instead.”  
** _

_**“Mean Iwa-chan.”**   
_

__Though it was a little tiring to make out every single thing he said, **he loved it cause this gave him the opportunity to overwhelm the smaller with kisses.**_    
_

**_"Iwa-chan."_ **

**"What."** Hajime had his eyes closed, his brows furrowed grumpily and his breath was rough.  _Tooru gets off, sitting next to him instead._

**_"I love you."_ **

Iwaizumi stares blankly at Oikawa for a moment, attempting to process whatever he had said, _piecing them slowly together, his face grows an interesting shade of red._

_He hides his embarrassment under the comfort of his covers, he kicks the guffawing brunette in the sheen, **insistent about how the cloth had to be masking his fluster and not revealing it instead.**_

Oikawa bursts into fits of restrained giggles, muffling the amusement into the pillows.  _Iwaizumi's flush progresses into an even darker shade of red as the time went past, ensuring he snuggled himself tightly enough under the sheets, **he groans.**_

_"I hate you."_

**_“You love me.”_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am back with part 8 of this series! This segment was only possible with the help of my wonderful and amazing friend Atlas! In fact, most of these ideas were his contributions! We’re really excited to share these with you so I sincerely hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [Side note, I apologise in advance for all the caps, and well, grammatical errors, these were taken from our very heated discussion about our boys and we were too excited to not type in caps and proper, structured english.]

  * **_CAN YOU IMAGINE THEY IF THEY WERE TO DO A WEIRD FANFICTION READING VIDEO TOGETHER._**
  * okay but can you imagine Oikawa secretly adds a really well written and smutty one to the list and Iwaizumi is just like “ ** _oh my god stop_** ” _and is trying to snatch Oikawa’s phone or cover Oikawa’s mouth to the point where Oikawa ends up yelling it while running around the house with a very flustered Iwa chasing after him and throwing things like pillows at him to try and make him stop and_ ** _once again Princess is just sitting on the back of the couch watching them looking highly concerned_**
  * Now IMAGINE THEY’RE READING ONE OF THE FUNNIER ONES AND IN IT EVEN THO IT’S OBVIOUSLY MEANT TO BE A JOKE LIKE THE WEIRD DAN AND PHIL FANFICS BUT NOT QUITE THAT GRAPHIC OR ANYTHING BUT IN IT IWA IS BEING DOM AND OIKAWA LAUGHS HIS ASS OFF AT THAT AS IF IT’S THE FUNNIEST SHIT HE’S EVER READ AND **_iWA JUST LOOKS INTO THE CAMERA LIKE HE’S ON THE OFFICE_**
  * later on in that fic some weird ass shit happens like iwa ties oiks up and rubs fish skin on oikawa’s nipples and iwa just stops reading for a second and stares at oikawa until the brunette is just like **“what??”** _aND IWA JUST THROWS THE PHONE DOWN AND IS LIKE_ ** _“I’m so fucking done with you, you don’t even blink at fishy nipples but I’m always the dom? oh that’s the funniest shit”_** AND OIKAWA JUST STARTS SNICKERING AGAIN AND _ENDS UP GETTING SMACKED ON THE SHOULDER_
  * **_OH ALSO OIKAWA DOES THIS THING WHERE HE LIKES TO SCARE IWA AT RANDOM TIMES._** SO HE HAS AN ENTIRE VIDEO OF HIM JUST SCARING IWA AND IWA JUST MUMBLING **_"GOD I HATE YOU."_** _BUT THAT'S NOT True AND ONE TIME IWA IS SO DONE AND HE JUST STARTS FUCKING CHASING OIKAWA_ ** _"I'M SO SICK YOUR SHIT"_**
  * _IMAGINE ONCE HE’S HOLDING PRINCESS WHEN OIKS SCARES HIM AND SHE JUST HISSES AT HIM AND OIKAWA IS SO OFFENDED BUT IWA IS LIKE_ ** _“yeah that’s right baby you tell him”_**
  * Okay BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE OIKAWA WINKING INTO THE CAMERA LIKE _"_ ** _BITCH YOU THOUGHT_** _”_
  * **_CAN YOU IMAGINE IWA WENT THROUGH A PHASE WHERE HE WOULD ALWAYS TRY AND SMOOTH HIS HAIR DOWN KINDA LIKE HOW DAN WOULD STRAIGHTEN HIS HAIR_**
  * _BUT THEN HE FINALLY WAS LIKE_ ** _“fuck it I like my hair the way it is”_** _AND EVERYONE WAS SO HAPPY_
  * _also imagine him doing smth really awkward in his first video and Oikawa teases him about it CONSTANTLY like how Phil does._ ** _“hello, my name is hajiwaizumi- wAIT, FUCK—“_**
  * **_[I is referring to my boy Atlas here but I agree]_** I feel like Oikawa would be the one to get sick during the virtual reality games. I _wa would just be sitting there giggling but would also be like_ ** _“hey are you okay??”_**
  * Oikawa has this expired coupon but it just expired yesterday or smth so he’s trying to flirt his way into this discount and he goes to lean on something and misses and ends up just slipping and knocking over a bunch of candy that was near the checkout and the lady is just so done
  * _and Iwa probably would’ve internally been like_ ** _“how about we don’t”_** _because he doesn’t want to make a scene but also because he doesn’t want Oiks to flirt with someone else but he ends up laughing so hard he practically doubles over._
  * it'd be funnier if iwa recorded him afterwards and says **_"I'm dating a spork"_** _or_ ** _BETTER_** **_"I'm engaged to a spork"_**
  * MAKKI AND MATTSUN WANTED TO DO A COLLAB VIDEO AROUND HALLOWEEN WITH THEM ONE TIME AND THEY DECIDE TO DO ONE OF THOSE REALLY MEAN PRANKS TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IWA WAS HURT AND IS BLEEDING OR SMTH LIKE HE CUT OFF HIS FINGER AND IT ACTUALLY DOES SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF OIKAWA
  * **_WHEN HE FINDS OUT IT’S A PRANK HE JUST ENDS UP PULLING IWA CLOSE AND BEING LIKE_** _“iwa-chan I was so scared, please don’t do that to me ever again”_ AND IWA FEELS SO BAD AND MAKKI AND MATTSUN DECIDE NOT TO EVER PULL A PRANK LIKE THAT AGAIN
  * **_Iwa is afraid of the dark in this AU,_** EVER SINCE HE WAS LITTLE HE WAS AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT WHENEVER HE’S WITH OIKAWA IT JUST KIND OF GOES AWAY AND SO EVER SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE AND EVEN WHEN THEY WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL IWA WOULD ALWAYS SOMEHOW END UP IN THE SAME BED AS OIKAWA AND OIKS HAS NO COMPLAINTS.
  * **_OIKS WOULD ACTUALLY BE REALLY HAPPY BECAUSE NOW HE’S ALLOWED TO HOLD IWA CLOSE AND MURMUR SWEET NOTHINGS TO IWA TO LULL HIM TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT_**
  * _IMAGINE THE SEIJOH THIRD YEARS GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK DURING HALLOWEEN AND VLOGGING IT AND THERE’S A HAUNTED HOUSE UP AND THEY CAN’T FILM INSIDE BUT THE NEXT SCENE AFTER THEY’RE DONE WITH THE HAUNTED HOUSE._
  * THEY’RE SITTING IN A FAIRLY WELL LIT FOOD COURT AND IWA IS SURPRISINGLY SITTING EXTREMELY CLOSE TO OIKAWA AND IS PRETTY OBVIOUSLY HOLDING ONTO OIKAWA’S HAND AND ARM WITH BOTH OF HIS HANDS WHILE OIKAWA FEEDS HIMSELF **_AND IWA BC THE RAVEN GOT REALLY SCARED AND NEEDED A LITTLE BREAK AND NO ONE TEASES HIM TOO MUCH WHICH HE FINDS REALLY NICE [There’s a difference between playing horror games and actually experiencing it.]_**
  * LIKE EVERYONE THINKS OIKAWA IS THE SCARED ONE **_BUT LIKE, I W A IS SO PURE HE CAN'T HANDLE THIS._**
  * **CAN YOU IMAGINE ONE TIME THE THREE OF THEM MANAGE TO JUMPSCARE OIKS BY IWA TRYING TO DO IT AT FIRST** ** _AND HE HAS HIS USUAL REACTION WITH THE WHOLE_** **“** ** _awww babe~”._** BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW MAKKI AND MATTSUN ARE THERE SO RIGHT WHEN HE LETS HIS GUARD DOWN THE MEME TEAM JUMPS OUT _AND SCARES HIM SO BAD HE FALLS THE FUCK OVER AND PHYSICALLY HE’S FINE BUT HIS EGO IS SO HURT BC HE’S NEVER BEEN SCARED ON CAMERA BEFORE._ **_AND LIKE IWA IS SO CONFUSED. "I'M NOT SCARY ENOUGH?????"_**
  * AND OIKAWA WOULD JUST LOOK AT HIM HEAD ON AND BE LIKE **_“no?? you’re my fiancé and I love you a lot??? you couldn’t be scary to me in that sense no matter what you did or how you looked”_** _AND MAKKI JUST SOFTLY GOES_ ** _“i have diabetes now”_** _WHILE MATTSUN CAN BE HEARD FAKE GAGGING IN THE BACKGROUND AND IWA IS A BLUSHING MESS JUST SMACKING OIKAWA AND BEING LIKE_ **_“yOU CANNOT JUST SAY THAT STUFF LIKE IT’S NO BIG DEAL ARE YOU KIDDING ME”_**
  * _Side note Oikawa retaliating with_ **_"It's the truth?? I love you more than anything and it's just adorable??"_** Oikawa being like **_“you know when babies do the little claw hands and are all like ‘rawr!!!’ and stuff like that and the adult has to act all scared but on the inside is freaking out because of how cute it is??? yeah that’s me with you but I don’t bother pretending to be scared”_**
  * _WHAT IF AS A JOKE, IWA DRESSES UP AS PRINCESS AND THEN MAKES A MINI VERSION OF AN OUTFIT HE WEARS A LOT AND PUTS IT ON HER._ PRINCESS LOOKS FUNNY AND ALL BUT IWA LOOKS CUTE AND SEXY IN THIS CAT ONESIE AND OIKAWA IS JUST LIKE **_“haha so yeah I’m going to pet you”_** _AND IS INSTANTLY ALL OVER IWAIZUMI_
  * _IMAGINE OIKAWA SAYING_ **"Why, Aren't you a good kitten?"** _AND IWA IS NOTHING BUT A PUDDLE OF REGRET_ ** _“Can I get you to purr for me? I’m sure I could get you to make plenty of other noises~”_** _AND IWA WOULD BE LIKE_ **_“you’re gonna be making some painful noises when I nyack you out”_** _but not really he’s just embarrassed and would never really try and hurt Oiks_
  * **_THEY HAVE MATCHING NECKLACES_**. Oikawa got it for them for their second anniversary!!! It’s a half a heart each!!!!!
  * ONCE THERE WAS THIS MAGICIAN YOUTUBER AT A CONVENTION AND HE WAS LIKE **_“DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING VALUABLE?? A RING OR SOMETHING??? OH, THAT NECKLACE WILL WORK!!”_**
  * IWA IS REALLY HESITANT BUT LETS HIM USE THE NECKLACE AND HE MAKES IT DISAPPEAR AND HAS THIS WHOLE ROUTINE TO **_“SUMMON” IT BACK AND IWA IS JUST ON EDGE LIKE “haha this is cool and all but I want it back now. give me my necklace back.”_** AND BY THE TIME THE TRICK IS OVER AND HE GETS IT BACK HE’S SO OVER IT AND JUST PUTS IT ON AND TUCKS IT BENEATH HIS SHIRT PROTECTIVELY
  * **_OIKAWA WOULD BE ALL TOUCHED BECAUSE HE KNEW THE NECKLACES MEANT A LOT TO IWA BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW JUST HOW PROTECTIVE IWA WAS OF HIS NECKLACE_**
  * _[Mentioned in my older post but-]_ **_Iwa stealing shit from Oikawa all the time, whether it be clothes or headphones or even things like deodorant and Oikawa is just used to it at this point???_**  Mugs? **_Yes._** Sunglasses? **_Pshh, all the time._** Phone charger? **_Practically his at that point._** Hoodies? **_T R A N S C E N D_**
  * Oikawa being like **_“hey babe have you seen my _____?”_** _and iwa goes quiet for a second before being like_ “....no, I haven’t seen YOUR ______” and Oikawa immediately knows Iwa stole it so he just chuckles and is like **_“can I borrow one of your twenty ______s then?”_** and iwa would just be like **_“yeah, there’s one on my nightstand”_**
  * Since Oikawa likes filming his gym routine, and since Iwa usually tags along, imagine Oikawa recording everything iwa does and iwa is just laughing and saying **_"stop"_** _Oikawa narrating it like it’s a nature documentary or something saying how this is the reason and bane of his existence and Iwa be like_ ** _“you’re so ridiculous oh my god stop it”_** _but he’d be grinning_
  * _And so oikawa getting Iwa to flex for the cam because he knows what the fans want._ Most importantly is that these two are toned af and they do their workout topless?
  * **_CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT YOU CAN SEE PEOPLE IN THE BACKGROUND ALWAYS LOOKING OVER AT THEM AND SOMETIMES IN THE EDITING OIKAWA WILL ZOOM IN ON THEIR FACES AND HAVE AN “ADMIRER COUNT” BUT HE WOULD ALWAYS PUT SHIT LIKE_** _“haha he’s taken ;)”_ **_OR_** _“keep your eyes and hands to yourself” IN COMIC SANS PER MAKKI’S AND MATTSUN’S REQUEST_
  * bonus if one of the guys comes over to ask for his number and Oikawa is like **_"Excuse me hands of my man"_**
  * OIKAWA COMING OVER AND BEING LIKE _“oh, you want his number? I have an even better number for you, hold on”_ ** _AND HE’S SO EXTRA THAT HE LOOKS UP THE COORDINATES TO ONE OF THE DEEPEST PARTS OF THE OCEAN AND HANDS IT OVER TO THE GUY AND IS LIKE_** _“yeah I think you should go there and stay there, thanks” AND IWA WOULD LOOK INTO THE CAMERA LIKE HE’S ON THE OFFICE YET AGAIN_
  * **_IT’S KINDA A REGULAR THING FOR OIKAWA TO JUST WALK OVER TO IWA AND JUST PLOP HIS HAND DOWN IN RANDOM PLACES WHILE FILMING IT_**
  * SO LIKE IWA CAN BE LIFTING WEIGHTS AND OIKAWA WILL WALK OVER AND SMACK HIS HAND DOWN IN IWA’S BICEP AND JUST WHISPER **_“nice”_** OR IF IWA IS DOING SIT-UPS OR CRUNCHES HE JUST PLOPS HIS HAND DOWN ON IWA’S CHEST OR ABS WHILE FILMING AND YOU CAN HEAR HIM WHISPER **_“damn”, “amazing”, “hot”_** _AND IWA IS SO DONE AT THIS POINT BUT IT MAKES HIM FEEL REALLY CONFIDENT TOO._
  * **_plot twist:_** _he doesn’t include these clips in his videos,_ just keeps them for himself bc he loves his cute boyfriend and his cute boyfriend’s hot body
  * Also Iwa doing Chin ups and fucking crunches are like the fucking best thing. Imagine when they're leaving, Iwa is like _"Hey, take all you stuff"_ ** _and Oikawa fUcKiNg grabs Iwa's ass._** And iwa is like "what the fuck are you doing?" And oikawa smirks like the smug idiot he is **_"You said to grab my stuff."_** _And first of all iwa is a mess, second of all he thinks he can't ever show his face around the gym again_
  * **Imagine Iwa with freckles!!** So when they first started going to a public gym iwa always wore a shirt even if it made him uncomfortable because he was insecure about his freckles! T ** _o help boost Hajime's confidence, Oikawa always kisses them and tells him it creates tiny galaxies on his body and he's beautiful with them_**




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back with part 9 of this series! This segment was also only possible with the help of my wonderful and amazing friend Atlas! And like I mentioned in the previous part, most of these ideas were his contributions! I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> [Side note, I apologise in advance for all the caps, and well, grammatical errors, these were taken from our very heated discussion about our boys and we were too excited to not type in caps and proper, structured english.]
> 
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Self-harm, Intrusive Thoughts, Anxiety and Homophobia

  * **_BeaCH VOLLEYBALL!_** what if these girls were watching until eventually they’re like _“omg can we play??”_ and they hesitantly agree only to have all of the girls start lowkey flirting with Iwaizumi
  * _[_ ** _They don’t bother with mattsun or makki bc they’re so openly affectionate but not in a way that gives you diabetes just in a way that’s so casual that you can tell they’re super in sync and used to one another and you can see they’re meant for each other and they don’t go for Oikawa for a reason that is honestly unknown,_** _maybe they just thought that Iwa seemed more like the_ ** _“dark and mysterious”_** _type or something and were more into that]_
  * **_It makes Oiks really jealous_** _until it gets to the point where he flat up walks over and slowly runs his hand all the way down Iwaizumi’s arm before grabbing his hand and lifting it up to his lips_ ** _because yes_** _he is absolutely that extra and Iwaizumi is thankful because the girls were making him uncomfortable_ ** _but he also is embarrassed and super done with Oikawa at this point_**
  * **_Even so,_** after the little hand kiss he’d just intertwine their fingers and flash the girls a smile that is way too sweet to be genuine before being like **_“sorry girls, we have a double date with those two nerds on the other side of the net, bye!”_** _and grabs his things_ ** _(including iwa)_** _before getting out of there to go get ice cream or something_
  * **_NOW IMAGINE IF HE KISSES THE RING AND THEN LEAVES A LITTLE TRAIL OF KISSES DOWN ALL THE KNUCKLES OF IWA’S RING FINGER AND THEN ONTO THE BACK OF IWA’S PALM INSTEAD._** AND ON THE LAST KISS HE JUST MAKES EYE CONTACT WITH THE GIRLS BEFORE INTERTWINING THEIR FINGERS AND LETTING THEIR HANDS DROP DOWN
  * _I probably write about jealous/possessive Oikawa too much_ ** _(same)_** _but tbh I like that side of him a lot,_ _I mean it isn’t the same as if he was in a relationship_ **but he is very protective of his spot as one of the best setters and gets jealous of Kageyama when he starts to get stronger so I think he’d be similar in a relationship only less insecure.** He doesn’t feel the need to be afraid of losing Iwa because he knows they both love one another beyond what words could express and that almost no one and nothing could ever get between that, **_especially not since they’re engaged now and even more so since they’ve had countless conversations about their future together and how they want to adopt kids and maybe even another pet together_**
  * _Okay and imagine iwa sun tanning_ ** _(like with his back up)_** _and Oikawa next to him still vlogging,_ then he notices a couple of dudes staring at iwa with rather lustful looks so Oikawa just slowly stares at them and places his hand on Iwa’s ass. _He mouths the word_ ** _“mine”_** _before looking away_
  * **_imagine them getting so uncomfortable bc what are they supposed to say or do to that???_** _ffs_ that guy looks like he’s seven miles tall and like he could probably beat the crap out of both of them, _and so they just awkwardly glance away and act like nothing happened before slowly walking away_
  * Iwa looking up so confused like **_“what happened?”_** And oikawa just smiling and saying there was a fly. **_“…there was a fly on my butt, so you /grabbed/ it?”_** Oikawa hesitating, **_“uhhhh yeah, I just wanted to gently squish it”_** _OR Oikawa would just smirk and be so triumphant while Iwa would eventually just mutter_ **_“should I be flattered or pissed?”_** _and Oiks would be like_ **_“pissed at horny douches and flattered by your wonderful fiancé”_**
  * _The four of them swimming in the water and having a little splash war. Makki decided_ ** _“fuck it”_** _and rode on Mattsun’s back and Oikawa is like_ ** _“two can play at that game”_** _so he gets iwa on his back too._ Iwa is holding the camera now and helping Oikawa film, _he flips it and faces it towards them before kissing Oikawa’s ear and poor Tooru is so embarrassed he goes red. “Iwa-chan! We are supposed to attack them not give me a heart attack!”_ **_Not listening,_** _Hajime hooks his arms around Tooru’s neck but this time inching forward to kiss Oikawa on the lips._
  * Matsuhana are like **_“Not again”_** and just rammed into the two of them causing all four of them tumble into a wet mess _(IWAIZUMI INITIATING AFFECTION IS THE BEST THING)_
  * **_Oikawa would be so caught off guard._** _Typically, he’d be the one to initiate such things,_ ** _especially in public._** He’d probably get super red and flustered, which would just urge Iwaizumi to do it more. **_Why wouldn’t he want to indulge in the cuter side of his fiancé whenever he had the courage to do so?_** _Oikawa wouldn’t be able to be actually upset because he secretly relishes in little moments like those,_ also proud of just how far Iwaizumi has come. **_Iwa would just seem so proud to be himself and to have Oikawa that he wouldn’t mind doing these things in public,_** which would just make Oikawa melt even more despite his meaningless complaints.
  * **_Meanwhile,_** Mattsun and Makki would just be in the background acting as if this is the most ridiculous and embarrassing thing. _They’d probably just be like_ ** _“god, we can’t take you two anywhere”_** _despite being touchy-feely as well._
  * **_OH BUT IMAGINE CLINGY IWA WHEN HE’S TIRED._** THEY WERE IN THE CAR AND TOORU WAS DRIVING, IWA IN THE DRIVER’S SEAT. _LIKE OIKAWA MAKES SURE TO HOLD IWA’S HAND WHILE HE’S ASLEEP BECAUSE HE KNOWS HAJIME LOVES THAT._ Makki and Mattsun had been vlogging too so imagine Makki whispering to their camera **_“These two are stuck together like glue I swear to god.”_** Issei like **_“It’s like you need surgery to remove them from each other.”_** Even quieter they say, ** _“Who the fuck drives with one hand?”_** _Mattsun finishing his sentence with,_ ** _“we are probably gonna die.”_**
  * But before that when they had just finished dinner at a restaurant and they were standing on the porch, _Iwa is just there nuzzling into Oikawa’s chest trying to take a good rest apparently and Oikawa says,_ ** _“Haji’s really tired so we’re ending the day here.”_**
  * _Like if you want to see the fluffier scenes you have to zoom over to Matsuhana’s channel because these two catch Oiiwa doing plenty of cheesy but awfully sweet things_
  * _at the end of the video makki just being like_ ** _“god, I’m so glad I’m not gay”_** _and there’s just silence for a moment before mattsun looks over like_ ** _“are you fuckin kidding me”_** _while makki still just looks into the camera and then the video cuts off right when mattsun fucking pounces on makki_
  * matsuhana would make a video and would be like **_“upon popular request, we have made a montage of our friends being really gay, but with every gay all star plays a little louder in the background and the video becomes 2% more distorted”_**
  * _The montages with funny as fuck captions like_ **_“lemme smash”, “*erotic sexual tension*”, “eye secks”, “milk daddy”_**
  * ONE OF THEM BEING CALLED **_“beefy boy anally wrecked for first time”_** _AND THE VIDEO IS LITERALLY JUST FIVE SECONDS LONG WHERE OIKAWA RUNS UP BEHIND IWA FULL SPEED WITH A FUCKING PAN OR SOMETHING AND IT CUTS OFF WITH IWA GOING_ ** _“yOU FUCKER-“_** **AND OIKAWA SCREAMING AND RUNNING AWAY. wait he hits iwa in the butt with the pan** _[this is a joke we made, please don’t take it seriously]_
  * **_PEOPLE DOING THOSE COMPILATIONS WHERE THEY ADD IT INTO NUMEROUS DIFFERENT SONGS OR MEME._**
  * ALL FOUR OF THEM DOING A REACTION VIDEO TO THE MOST POPULAR ONES AS A COLLAB. **_Iwa facepalming most of the time like_** _“Why am I friends with you”_
  * Okay but since iwa can fucking sing and occasionally does music covers, imagine Mattsun and Makki making a parody of a song and forcing iwa to sing it. **_THEY WROTE IT SO THAT IT SOUNDS REALLY BEAUTIFUL AND MAJESTIC TO THE POINT WHERE IF YOU DIDN’T SPEAK JAPANESE AND DIDN’T HAVE SUBTITLES IT WOULD JUST SOUND REALLY BEAUTIFUL._** _But then he reaches the chorus and he fucking stops and just_ ** _combusts._** Makki and Mattsun were sitting behind him and they chortle slowly sneaking away and Iwa carefully places down his guitar and acks them with a pillow
  * _Iwa walking towards the camera and saying_ ** _“I’m never doing that again”_** _mattsun and makki just on the floor wheezing in the background_
  * **_Imagine Oikawa being dared to do a makeup challenge,_** since these two have never done makeup before, they Collab with Kiyoko and Yachi to ask for their help. _Can you imagine these two rocking their look??_ ** _Like eyebrows on fleek with 11/10 contour_**
  * okay yes and also going off of the freckles from the previous post, we like to think that he especially has sun freckles so imagine it’s during the summer time and his freckles are out and about and he’s like **_“could you guys cover them up or something? or could you teach me how to…?”_** _bUT THEY’RE LIKE_ ** _“no?? they’re cute????”_** AND END UP MAKING THEM MORE PROMINENT AND INCORPORATING THEM INTO THE LOOK _AND OIKAWA IS MELTING BECAUSE!!_ ** _LOOK AT HIS BOY!!!_**
  * **_imagine they wanna try and get pictures or videos of the finished products but oikawa won’t get off of iwa and by the time kiyoko and yachi get them to separate iwaizumi has a big kiss mark on his cheek from the lipstick oiks is wearing which would probably be a natural colour like a pink but still and they’re just like_** _“alright that works”_
  * **_WHAT IF THEIR LIPSTICKS WERE SUPPOSED TO MATCH THE COLOURS OF THEIR FLOWER CROWNS._** OIKS WAS GONNA WEAR PINK AND IWA WAS GONNA WEAR BLUE BUT THEY END UP GETTING IWA TO LEAVE A KISS MARK ON OIKAWA’S CHEEK AND SWITCH THE FLOWER CROWNS TO MATCH THE COLOUR OF THE KISS MARKS
  * BUT THEIR FANS FREAKING OUT OVER HOW SOFT THEY LOOK! ESPECIALLY IWA SINCE THEY WOULDN’T EXPECT IT! **_SOFT BOYS ARE BEST BOYS!_** _BUT ALSO THEM DOING THE REVERSE AND DOING A PUNK AESTHETIC!_
  * **_IWA WITH SNAKE BITES!!_** He actually already has his ears pierced in several places _[Lobe, Industrial, Helix, snug. He doesn’t wear them as much anymore but he used to.]_
  * Meanwhile let’s go to Oikawa and imagine him with a lot of tatoos!! **_[Those washable ones of course.]_**
  * **_IWA WOULD DEFINITELY REFUSE TO DO IT UNLESS HE WAS ALLOWED TO GET THIS BIG ASS GODZILLA TEMPORARY TATTOO._** HE WOULD END UP PUTTING IT ON HIS CHEEK OR SOMETHING.
  * princess would probably be confused by it too and imagine her pawing at his face like **_“what is this???”_**
  * Oikawa asking him “don’t you want that gone?” _Iwa looking him dead in the eye like_ ** _“no.”_**
  * **_MatCHINg tatTOOs!!!_** _IMAGINE THEY END UP GETTING LITTLE FLOWERY VINES GOING DOWN THEIR FOREARMS ONE ON THE LEFT AND ONE ON THE RIGHT SO THEY COULD HOLD HANDS AND INTERTWINE THEIR FINGERS AND IT WOULD ALMOST BE LIKE THE VINES ARE GROWING TOGETHER_
  * _IWA LOVING THE GODZILLA TATTOO SO MUCH,_ ** _HE GETS A SMALL CARTOON ONE ON HIS BACK._** _(I had this idea too that Iwa gets a tattoo of princess’s paw print too)_
  * **_HAJIME AND OIKAWA LOVE KIDS, THEY’RE LIKE A GENTLE GIANTS._** _SO_ what if one of their _FUTURE_ kids drew that for papa, so Iwa ended up getting a tattoo of it, just a little more cleaned up and neat
  * **_WHAT IF THEY HAD ANOTHER KID AND THE OTHER ONE WHO’S A BIT OLDER TRIED TO DO A LITTLE DRAWING OF AN ALIEN OR MAYBE EVEN ET AND SO OIKS WOULD GET THE ALIEN WHILE IWA GOT THE GODZILLA_**
  * _NOW IMAGINE THEM DOING A VIDEO OF THEM SHOPPING FOR THE KID’S STUFF._ LIKE FOR THEIR BEDROOM, TOYS, CLOTHES. **_I W A BRAIDING THE GIRL’S HAIR._** _teaching them how to ride bikes_
  * ALSO IF THEY DON’T HAVE TIME TO GO TO THE GYM THEY MAKE UP FOR IT BY FUCKIN BENCH PRESSING THEIR KIDS OR BY DOING THE THING WHERE YOU FLEX AND THE KIDS HANG OFF OF THEIR ARMS. **_SOMETIMES THEY’LL HAVE THE KIDS SIT ON THEIR KNEES WHILE THEY DO SIT-UPS AND EVERY TIME THEY COME UP THEY BLOW RASPBERRIES ON THE KID’S CHEEKS OR BELLY_**
  * _THE PENGUIN WALK THING._ Imagine that being their tactic when the kids don’t wanna go to bed they’re like **_“not even if I penguin walk you to bed?”_** _and of course the end up giving in and they would end up racing each other and_ ** _ahhhhhh_**
  * they also do DIY videos on how to make certain costumes or sweets or decorations for halloween with the kids
  * _Bullies tried to make fun of their baby boy for dressing up as a fairy and let’s just say they went home crying._ ** _Their daughter in a Godzilla onesie protecting her little brother has iwa crying on the inside_**
  * _THEIR KIDS DIDN’T GIVE A SINGLE SHIT ABOUT GENDER ROLES,_ ** _AND OBVIOUSLY NEITHER DO IWA OR OIKS SO THEY HAPPILY LET THE KIDS EXPRESS THEMSELVES ALL THEY WANT._**
  * IF THEIR KIDS AREN’T DOING WELL IN SCHOOL WITH THEIR GRADES INSTEAD OF PUNISHING THEM THEY SIT DOWN AND HELP THEIR KIDS THROUGH IT AND THEN ONCE THE KIDS GET IT THEY REWARD THEM. **_THEY’RE JUST SUCH AMAZING PARENTS._**
  * PEOPLE HAVE LEFT HATE COMMENTS ON THEIR VIDEOS SAYING THINGS LIKE **_“this is exactly what happens when you let gays adopt children, they force their kids to be like them like it’s a disease”_** _AND OIKAWA EVENTUALLY GETS SICK OF IT AND MAKES A VIDEO ADDRESSING THESE COMMENTS_
  * _AND HE’S LIKE_ **_“you’re right, this is what happens when a couple like me and iwa-chan adopt kids! we understand what it’s like to have unaccepting parents and we know what it’s like to not be able to express yourself from a young age and how it makes finding yourself so much more difficult later on in life. so, instead of forcing them to act a certain way, we do what any good parents would do: we love and accept each and every side of them, we support them so that they know they can achieve great things, and we make sure that they know that home will always be a safe place for them. if you don’t approve of how I raise my children, I feel bad for yours if you ever have any.”_**
  * _IWAIZUMI WOULD TRY AND TALK OIKAWA OUT OF POSTING IT BUT OIKAWA INSISTS ON DOING SO AND HE ENDS UP GETTING A BUNCH OF POSITIVE FEEDBACK FROM EVERYONE AND IT’S SO GOOD!!!_
  * **_HE EVEN GETS SOME COMMENTS FROM HIS OLDER VIEWERS SAYING THAT THEY’VE TAKEN A STEP BACK AND TRIED TO CHANGE THEIR PARENTING WAYS A BIT TO BE LIKE OIIWA’S WAY OF PARENTING._** IT MADE THEIR KIDS SEEM HAPPIER AND MORE TRUSTING TOWARD THEM AND MANY OF THEM WERE VERY THANKFUL
  * **_OIKAWA AND IWA THEMSELVES KINDA HAD PROBLEMATIC CHILDHOODS._**
  * Oikawa grew up without a dad for the most part and he only had his mum for emotional support most of the time. _His mum had always knew that Oikawa had liked boys alongside girls and that Iwa was the main crush for a very long time._ **_Contrary to what a lot of people think,_** _we personally think Oikawa has an amazing mum who supports him and wants him to be happy._ ** _A large portion of who he is because of his mother._**
  * Iwa on the other hand has slightly more conservative and traditional parents so he hadn’t actually come out to them. ** _His parents have high expectations of him and that often led to him developing a lot of insecurities and bad social anxiety._** I don’t know if I’ve said it but Iwa is very awkward around fans and strangers, _he gets uncomfortable really quickly if there isn’t someone there he’s familiar with._
  * **_When he’s invited to help do talks and stuff Oikawa is usually there as his calm down aid._** _He gives iwa hugs, pep talks, hand squeezes and many words of encouragement._ ** _Hajime appreciates this a lot and is so thankful that he has Tooru in his life._**
  * He often talks about what it’s like to constantly be anxious and worried and even his own experiences with panic attacks and how to deal with them. **_That’s also how video games have such a huge part to play in his life because they’ve always given him some sort of release._**
  * But back to the topic of his parents. _They find out that he’s dating Oikawa during their university years?_ **_And the father kinda severed ties with him, called him derogatory slurs, etc?_** _Completely cut off contact._
  * **_In a recent video, a more personal one,_** _Iwa talked about how his family reacted to him being queer and all._
  * He explained in a video that it’s alright if someone in the closet is afraid of coming out because of maybe a dangerous home environment. **_He tells his own experiences about how he had kept it a secret till he was much older because he knew he parents wouldn’t accept it._** _He also talks about his struggle with anxiety and how that made it another problem._
  * **_Elaborating,_** _he informs that for a certain period in his life he was in a very dark place and was constantly tormented by dark thoughts._ Often resorting to punching walls till his knuckles bled as a another way of release ( ** _He reminded his viewers never to do this and what he did wasn’t helping himself but instead, making things worse.)_** _He tells his audience how important it is to get medical help if they ever feel anything like this because their mental health is just as important as their physical health,_ ** _and they should never think otherwise._**
  * This is why when he gets fan letters or fans just telling him how much he had helped them through a bad place, _he always does his best to shower them with warmth and concern._ ** _There have been so many times when fans of his started crying and telling him how grateful they were for giving them hope and teaching them that things do get better,_** _that they were so close to giving up but he helped pulled them out._ ** _He didn’t just sympathise with them, he empathised with them._**
  * _Hajime makes sure he goes out of his way to give his fans really good hugs and tell them how incredibly strong they are for fighting whatever they had._ ** _He always says how proud he was of them and they should never give up._**
  * _Even though many fans were intimidated by him at first,_ ** _the feeling and warmth you get when you meet him is really something else._**
  * _For a little while,_ ** _he doesn’t have any safe space at all._** He wasn’t sure.if his friends were okay with him being queer and the idea of losing his friends, ** _most importantly best friends,_** _frightened him._
  * **_LITTLE DOES HE KNOW OIKS IS A FLAMING BISEXUAL AND OIKS IS AFRAID TO COME OUT BECAUSE IWA ALWAYS SEEMS TO TENSE UP AND ACT NEGATIVELY WHEN ANYTHING LGBTQ+ IS BROUGHT UP???_** _SO THEY DON’T TELL EACH OTHER FOR AWHILE UNTIL OIKS EVENTUALLY MANAGES TO COME OUT SOMETIME IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND IWA FEELS SO RELIEVED_
  * **_AND SO THEY END UP COMING OUT TO EACH OTHER AND NOW THAT THEY THINK THEY ACTUALLY MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE WITH ONE ANOTHER THEIR CRUSHES AND PINING JUST INTENSIFY BY A LOT BUT NOTHING HAPPENS UNTIL UNI MOSTLY BECAUSE IWA IS AFRAID OF HIS PARENTS FINDING OUT AND HIM GETTING KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE SO HE WAITS UNTIL UNI_**
  * _Oikawa’s mom basically acting like Iwaizumi’s mom as well!!!_ **_It’s the cutest thing!!!!_** so whenever he sees Oikawa’s mom he gets super happy because he has a loving motherly figure like that and Oikawa will make jokes like **_“god mom, you like him more than your actual son”_** _but it actually makes him really happy that Iwa has a parental figure that cares for him just like her own._
  * **_when it’s just Tooru and his mum,_** _his mum loves teasing him about his little thing for Hajime and Tooru is like_ ** _“Kaa-chan it’s not what you think!’_**
  * **_ALSO,_** OIKAWA FINDS OUT IWA HAD VERY BAD INTERNALISED HOMOPHOBIA. _Hajime hated himself for being the way he was and he really did try to like girls but he really couldn’t._ It broke Oikawa’s heart when he found out because he knew sometimes self-acceptance wasn’t such an easy thing when all along you’ve been taught that being a certain way is wrong but turn out exactly like that even if you don’t want to.
  * **_OIKAWA WORKING WITH IWA TO HELP HIM GET PAST THAT AND IT TAKES A LONG TIME BUT HE STARTS TO SLOWLY ACCEPT AND LOVE HIMSELF AND SEEING THAT MAKES OIKAWA’S WHOLE WORLD LIGHT UP_**
  * Oikawa telling iwa that **_"Loving yourself is one of the biggest steps to getting better”_** _Oikawa makes it a point to state all the merits of Iwa and how he should me more confident and proud of himself. He often uses Makki and Mattsun as prime examples cause those two have no shit about what people thought and happily embraced their sexuality_
  * _Iwa basically using his friends to psych him up and be his cheerleaders in a sense until he’s able to eventually accept himself and cheer himself on._ We feel like it would be such a big step backwards once his parents find out, though. _Even though he knew how they’d react, now that it actually happened it would just be crushing._ ** _Oikawa would have to be there to help build him back up to that point again, which thankfully wouldn’t take years like it did before but it would still be rough._**
  * Oikawa is so proud of him for going through so much shit on his own and he makes sure to let Hajime know that. Unlike him, Hajime never had a safe place where he felt accepted except for their small circle of friends. **_And seeing how brave he was to share his story and help others just really strikes a chord you know._**



 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to their High-school and University years when Youtube was only a side thing and not a full time thing. I go more in depth to their personal lives and how they grew as people? There’s plenty of up and downs here so expect something more emotional than my other parts :D Remember, YouTubers are humans too. There is always more than meets the eye.
> 
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Self-harm, Intrusive Thoughts, Anxiety and Homophobia

 

  * **_Tooru confessed sometime around their graduation,_** _telling Iwa how much he meant to him and how he wanted to try this entire serious relationship thing with him._ Tooru has dated a few girls before but they were never really serious or anything like that, **_in fact,_** _they never lasted long._
  * **_Hajime obviously had that pining stage where he craved his best friend's attention_** **_and love_** _._ Despite knowing Oikawa was bisexual since middle school, he had never really pictured Oikawa reciprocating his feelings. **_Mainly because it stemmed from his lack of confidence,_** _and that he was never good enough for Tooru._
  * _So when Tooru confessed to him, it was a conflicted mix of euphoria and confusion._ ** _He really did want to try this with Oikawa too,_** and that was the start of how these two grew to be some of the most lovesick idiots in existence.
  * **_They're getting together stage was an awkward mess,_** _they managed to get into the same university and though that was a good thing,_ it had his downsides as well. Hajime learned that Oikawa got jealous really easily. **_And he was a little too overprotective at times,_** _especially when people made fun of how easily nervous he got though he had such a rugged-appearance._
  * **_Tooru would always hold Hajime's hand when they were alone._** _When they watched movies or stuff like that Tooru has a habit of wrapping his arm around Hajime's waist and snuggling closer to him._ **They were really affectionate when they had nobody else around,** but when they were in public, they were still not too sure since where they lived is kinda still a conservative country.
  * It's kinda like, if there wasn't anyone around, they would hold hands, but the moment someone comes by they would pull apart and pretend nothing really happened _._ ** _Sometimes it saddens them a lot,_** _because there is nothing they want more than to be able to openly express their love for their partner._
  * Also consent was just a natural thing for them, **_“Can I kiss you?” “Can I have a kiss?” “Can I hold your hand?”_** _Maybe it was because they didn't want to make the other party uncomfortable._
  * This is particularly so for Hajime because he didn't want to put Tooru in a position where he wasn't comfortable with expressing affection. ** _Tooru thinks it's the sweetest, most pure thing when Hajime asks for a kiss or a hug._**
  * _Hajime occasionally makes bentos for Oikawa since Oikawa couldn't cook and he didn't have a regular meal planned out most of the time._ T ** _he bentos made sure that he would at least eat a full meal and not the unhealthy amounts of milk bread Tooru was digesting._**
  * Tooru loves the bentos Hajime makes because he always makes sure to add some of his favourite dishes :D _Haji would deliver it to him when they met up in the mornings sometimes,_ ** _to see the happy look on his boyfriend's face made him undoubtedly happy too._**
  * _The only problem Oikawa had with this arrangement was since Hajime was surprisingly really clumsy_ , he had injured himself on accident numerous times. Sometimes he would burn himself by accident, or cut his finger when he was chopping something. _Oikawa chides him for not being careful enough and Iwa is usually just like_ ** _“You worry too much.”_** Which results in **_“Excuse me for being worried about my surprisingly clumsy boyfriend.”_**
  * **_But like any couple,_** _they have their up and downs._ Hajime remembers they had a huge fight. With midterms around the corner, these two were drowned in practicals and deadlines. 
  * _Both of them were stressed and worn from their assignments,_ ** _they were tired and it really strained their relationship._**
  * Hajime had asked if Tooru wanted to meet up and go to their usual hangout with Makki and Mattsun. Tooru told him he was really busy and maybe another time. Hajime understands and puts it aside, Makki and Mattsun were enough just for that night. _Even if it was their anniversary,_ ** _he felt it was selfish for him to ask for too much._**
  * But then he saw Tooru hanging out with some of his friends from his course at a bar, _drinking, partying,_ ** _even subconscious flirting if he wanted to go on_** _. For the most part, it didn't upset him,_ ** _rather,_** _it left him with a hurting heart._
  * **_Tooru tries reaching him after what happened._** B _ut Hajime clearly doesn't want to talk to Tooru at that point of time._ He ignored his texts, his calls, his voice messages, everything to do with the brunette. **_“... You're such an asshole sometimes.”_** _When had he started crying?_ ** _“A selfish asshole.”_**
  * Tooru had no choice but to look for him, and things got ugly really fast. **_“Iwa-chan. Why are you ignoring my calls and texts? Do you know how worried I was about you?”_**
  * **_“My phone died.”_** _The coldness in his voice shocked Oikawa, Tooru doesn't take his word for it though._ **_“Don't lie to me Hajime.”_**
  * _“Me?_ ** _Lie to you?_** _Well then Oikawa,_ ** _where were you four nights ago?_** _”_ Is Hajime's only reply, Tooru obviously taken aback hesitates. **_“I was studying with a group of friends.”_** _Hajime gives a sarcastic laugh,_ ** _“You sure about that? Cause I could have sworn I saw you partying at a bar.”_** _Tooru knows he fucked up, and immediately he tries to explain._
  * **_“You said you were too busy to meet up that day. I thought since we hadn't had time to go out in two months you would at least try to go just that once Oikawa.”_** Tooru tries explaining himself, **_“I had no choice Iwa-chan, my senpais dragged me along, it's not like I could have said no.”_**
  * _Hajime is genuinely upset at this point._ **_“Then couldn't you have just told me that rather than lying to me?”_**
  * **_“Is our relationship so fragile to the point where you can't even afford to tell me the truth  Oikawa?”_** _Before Tooru could reply, Iwa continues on._ ** _“Do you even know why I thought we should meet up that day?”_** Tooru doesn't reply because he has no clue. **_“Because it was our first year anniversary you idiot.”_** Tooru hated to see Hajime tear up because of him, _hell_ , this was his first time seeing it but he hated it. _Not only that,_ ** _it had completely slipped his mind about their anniversary._**
  * **_“And I thought you out of everyone would at least try and remember that.”_** Tooru tries to come up with a coherent sentence, but he couldn't because just looking Hajime like that broke his heart.
  * **_“Tooru I-... I love you, and I love you a fucking lot.”_** He really did, for the longest time. Ever since they were kids Hajime had to watch Oikawa from the shadows and marvel at him from the back. _Only dream about a day where somehow Tooru would harbour feelings for him too. But that dream became real and his idea of a perfect relationship was nothing more than a selfish delusion._ **_“But the last thing I want is for this to become something where both of us are going to get hurt.”_**
  * **_“We should take a break Oikawa.”_** Tooru didn't want it to come to this. **_“From- From all this.”_** _His head droops down this time, and Tooru could see the teardrops pelting onto the carpet._ **_“We both have shit to sort out... especially me.”_**
  * _Tooru gives Hajime a hug before he quietly leaves Hajime's dorm,_ **and the moment the door shuts between them,** _the muffled sobs from across the door was when Tooru realised,_ ** _“I'm the one who isn't good enough for him.”_**
  * **_For almost another a month,_** _the two of them distanced themselves from each other temporarily_. It was hard for the both of them, cause they didn't realise how empty they felt when they knew they couldn't just say fuck it and pretend everything was okay, ** _because it was fact that it really wasn't._**
  * It was harder for Hajime, because unlike Tooru who had his mother to turn to. _He didn't have anyone else. Makki and Mattsun_ , **_sure_** , _but they were in a different University from him and he didn't feel like it was fair to trouble them with this._
  * **_Hajime resorted to uploading his usual let's plays as a way to take his mind off the fight._** _His YouTube channel had always been a hobby he really liked, so being able to share it with the community helped him relax a little._
  * **_Hajime decides to go back home to visit his parents after not having seen them for a month. Little did he know he was going to regret it very quickly._**
  * He remembers reaching his house to be greeted by his parents sitting by the television. _The atmosphere was heavy and Hajime was getting a bad feeling about it._
  * **_“Kaa-san, Tou-san-?”_** _He walks over, and the only way he could describe it was disappointed sprawled over their faces._
  * **_“...Tou-san-?”_** _Hajime was terrified at that point, judging from his parents reactions, they were  clearly upset about something._ **_“Do you like boys?”_** His father's voice was stern like how it had always been. _Hajime swears he has never felt this scared in his entire life, he tries his best to brush it off, coming up with a convenient lie,_ ** _“No.”_**
  * **_“Tou-san-”_** What Hajime didn't expect was for his own dad to give him a stinging slap across his cheek. **_Fuck,_** _it took all the will power Hajime had not to let the tears win,_ ** _he didn't want another one for not being “strong” enough._**
  * **_“You're a disgrace to the Iwaizumi name.”_** _Hajime couldn't look up, all he could do was stare at his feet, grit his teeth._ **_“I expected you out of everyone not to grow up as a fag.”_** _Hajime's eyes drift towards his mother, searching for some sort of pity or concern, but her expression was as stoic as his father's, he can’t help but look back down._
  * **_“Get out.”_** _Hajime didn't have to be told twice, he takes his bag, and goes straight out through the door._
  * **_Oikawa wakes up one night to someone knocking on the door._** He glances to his clock and takes note it was currently 1 am. _He gets out of bed and scurries to the door because he knows there could only be one person knocking on his door this late at night._
  * **_He unlocks his apartment door and is greeted by his slightly shorter boyfriend._** Seeing him this close after a month was definitely something he had to process. **_Iwa’s face was all red, eyes puffy, lips swollen from biting on them too hard._** _Tooru immediately knows what happened, he pulls him into a hug and leaves a few kisses down his forehead too._
  * He realises they were a little too warm for comfort so he pulls away and presses the back of his palm to his forehead. **_“You're burning up.”_** _Tooru kisses him once more, leading him into the apartment._ **_“Come in and we'll talk alright?”_** _Hajime nods, allowing Tooru to pull him along._
  * **_Tooru finds him one of his sweaters for Hajime to change into before pouring him a glass of water._** _The night was chilly and he didn't want worsening whatever Iwaizumi had._
  * **_Hajime quietly waits on the edge of Tooru bed before muttering a soft thank you when Tooru gives him the glass._** Tooru plops himself next to his boyfriend and showers him with cuddles. _They’ve been apart for so long, more than they wanted to admit it, they missed this, so much._ Hajime takes only a sip or two before placing it on the bedside table.
  * **_“Oikawa I-”_** he starts, he is obviously nervous and Tooru knows that. H _e wraps him in his blanket pulling him closer this time to his chest._ He says something along the lines of **_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”_** _And Hajime is so thankful but he wants to tell Oikawa. He knew he needed to._
  * **_“No, I want to tell you... I need to tell you.”_** _Tooru kisses him more, stroking his head so Hajime would relax a little._ **_Hajime leans into the warmth like he always does, and Tooru makes sure to indulge him in it._** Tooru murmurs a quiet **_“Okay.”_** while Hajime draws in deep breaths.
  * **_“They found out. My parents. I can’t go back. I- can't go back-”_** Hajime wasn’t crying, he probably cried enough before he came over Tooru deduced. _Tooru is so patient, constantly reassuring Hajime with kisses and tight squeezes,_ **_Hajime knew he had lost his parents respect and love the moment they found out he wasn’t straight but Tooru somehow made it seem so warm despite the missing chunk in his heart._**
  * **_“They hate me Tooru. They’ve severed everything to do with me.”_** He's parents had always been homophobic and against the LGBTQ community as a whole. _He could never speak up against their often degrading remarks for fear of outing himself, because he knows they'll disown him the moment they do._
  * They always went on about how gays were abominations of their society and that they were so thankful Hajime wasn't queer. _Hajime remembers the numerous times he had to excuse himself from the dinner table so he wouldn't have to hear anymore of their degrading remarks,_ ** _or how many times he got panic attacks when his parents started to doubt his sexuality in general._**
  * **_“Hey Haji look at me._** ” _Tooru brushes away his tears, comforting Hajime more than he could ever ask for._ **_“I'm here for you.”_** Tooru kisses him on the lips this time, _Haji kisses back._ ** _“I love you okay? I'm not going to let you go through this alone.”_**
  * _Tooru volunteers to take the couch but Hajime takes his hand and asks if it would be okay if he slept with him for the night._ T ** _ooru was expecting Hajime to desire some space, so the request for them to share a bed even after what happened was little surprising._** _He did understand that he had just lost a big part of his source of warmth, so maybe this was to make up for it._
  * _Tooru gives in happily and the two of them move to cuddle on the small bed._ Even if it was a little squeezy, they made it work somehow. All Tooru could do was shower Hajime with kisses, and Hajime happily embraces it. **_“Hey Iwa-chan.”_** _Tooru says when they had both started to doze off._ ** _“... Yeah?.”_** _Hajime whispers._ ** _“I love you.”_** _Knowing that the rift between them had been patched, the two of them managed to fall asleep shrouded in each other’s warmth._ ** _“I love you too.”_**
  * **_Hajime wakes up to an empty bed and a killer headache._** He checks his phone for messages, the first text he got was from Oikawa who apparently left the apartment to get Hajime's favourite Agedashi Tofu. **_“I've left to get you your favourite Agedashi Tofu from down the street! Your fever is worse than it was yesterday so just stay in bed till I come back okay? You deserve a little rest.”_** Iwa smiles while reading the message, because Tooru was indeed extremely sweet even if he could be a pain in the butt sometimes. _He was just so glad things were okay between them again._
  * **_The next few messages were from Makki and Mattsun who he assumed had Oikawa tell them already._** He wasn't mad or anything because he would have gone to Makki and Mattsun told them anyway. They were also his best friends and he trusted them just as much as he trusted Tooru.
  * He opens the messages from his other two best friends and reads them, _Issei was how he always was and had a nice straightforward one._ ** _“Is everything okay? Tooru told us what happened and we're worried.”_**
  * _Makki on the other hand started it on a lighter note with a joke,_ ** _“Tooru sounded so worried it was almost like he committed a theft or something. Hearing him made me worried about you too you know? We're here if you need it.”_**
  * _He quickly texts them a_ ** _“I'm fine, don't worry so much”_** before plopping back onto the pillow because hell, it felt like his eyes burned and his head was on the verge of imploding. _He rarely fell sick but when he did, he was always so uncomfortable and miserable._ ** _It lasted days and sometimes even weeks._**
  * When Tooru comes back, Hajime asks him. **_“....Do you have any painkillers?”_** Tooru furrows his brows as his face morphs into a worried look. **_“This headache is killing me.”_**
  * **_“I'm bringing you to see a doctor.”_** _Tooru says rather sternly._ ** _“It's probably nothing- I'd be wasting their time.”_** _Growing up insecure, Hajime tended to prioritise others before himself._ ** _“Some painkillers would do-”_** _He never went to hospitals because he felt like he was wasting the doctor's time when there could be others who were more sick than him._ Because of this, there was once back in highschool he was so obstinate on staying at home rather than going to a hospital he ended up with a dangerously high fever.
  * **_It grew to the point he couldn't walk without wanting to pass out._** _His appetite had also grown so poor he would eat only a slice of bread at most._ Tooru obviously concerned about his best friend brought him to the hospital.
  * (It kinda broke Tooru's heart that Hajime's parents didn't even try convincing him to go to the hospital. **_His dad was insistent that it would be better to let it pass on it's own so it would strengthen his immunity,_** _and his mother was convinced Tooru was exaggerating it because_ ** _“Hajime looked fine when you came around.”_** He obviously turns to his mom for help and Oikawa-san gladly offered to send Hajime to the hospital.)
  * **_“I'm bringing you to the hospital whether you like it or not Iwa-chan.”_** Tooru says. ** _“Remember last time? That's not happening again.”_** _And that's the story of how Tooru dragged Hajime to get himself checked._
  * _Tooru so lovingly hugging and kissing his boyfriend while waiting for their turn was just everything Hajime could have asked for in that moment._ ** _Sure, they would get some odd stares,_** _but with everything that happened, the last thing Tooru wanted was for Hajime to fall back to his internalised homophobia. This time_ ** _, Tooru made sure not to let go,_** _even if Hajime tried to._
  * **_Fuck what people thought,_** _if they couldn't accept them for who they were that's their issue._ Nothing was going to stop him from expressing his love for his boyfriend anymore. _He knew Hajime needed that assurance, that what they had was real,_ ** _that nothing would come between them._**
  * _They decide to skip their classes for the day and make up for lost time._ There was just so much pampering. The rest of their day was mainly just them doing silly things like they always did. Dancing and laughing to cheesy music, cuddling, watching Godzilla, giving each other so much fluffy kisses. **_Having a tickle war, romantic little touch fest's and their hardcore mario kart sessions._**
  * _Tooru couldn't care less about falling sick too, they went a month without even talking or seeing each other._ ** _They needed this._**
  * **_Hajime doesn’t upload in awhile._** _He didn’t feel up to it but he did feel bad for temporarily leaving his fans hanging from the lack of videos and content._ Tooru tells him he shouldn’t feel obligated to make videos if he didn’t want to because quite frankly speaking, ** _Hajime deserved and needed a break._** _He also reminds Iwa that true fans would support him no matter what and he didn’t need to burden himself with unnecessary pressure._
  * When he finally decided to start his videos again, he makes a video addressing why he hadn't been uploading and that he was truly sorry for just leaving like that. The video went along the lines of “ ** _I've been caught in some personal issues… It's been hard, and it's not really the highest point in my life. To somehow juggle the channel and my personal life including University, sometimes it's a little overwhelming. I'm so sorry I just left without much of a warning, and I'm especially sorry to those who look forward to my content but were disheartened when you found out I had just vanished…”_**
  * _Fans notice how sad and hurt he looked, to see their favourite YouTuber not his usual self, looking awfully tired and almost helpless. It broke their hearts._ Although his YouTube channel wasn't as big then as it is now, he was still one of the more popular YouTubers during that time.
  * **_“... I'll try my best returning to my usual upload schedule… For it to be exactly the same is not going to easy since-... Since things really aren't the same. But I'll definitely make the effort to improve from what I've done before. I'm so sorry for everything, and for those of you who've stuck around, I can't thank you enough… It really does mean a lot to me...”_**
  * _The response he got from his fanbase was so overwhelmed with support and sweet sincere messages._ **“Take as long as you need!”** _“You're more important, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be around anymore, so please do continue working on yourself to get better first!”_ **“Don't overwork yourself Hajime-san!”** _“To see how tired and upset you looked in the video broke my heart. Please do take care of yourself.” “Don't worry about not uploading! This should be something you enjoy! Not something that seems like a burden!” “I think all of us can agree you out of anyone deserve a nice, long break. Come back when you're feeling better Iwaizumi-kun!”_
  * **_Those were just some of the many comments he got._** _Reading all of them made him so happy he may or may not have teared a little which led to Oikawa being the amazing boyfriend he is and cuddling with him._
  * **_Tooru decides to ask Hajime to move in with him._** _That way they didn't have to worry about not seeing each other and still have a little time to spend with the other._ **_Hajime agrees a little too readily which results in him getting flustered and Tooru laughing like an idiot._**
  * _They replace Tooru's tiny-ass bed with a much bigger one so it was perfect for the two of them._ ** _They spent the next weekend moving Hajime's stuff over and rearranging the apartment a little._**
  * Hajime insists that he has to foot half of the rent and though Tooru didn't see the point since they were together and all, _he does agree in the end however._
  * **_Let's just say moving in to love together was one of the best things to happen to the both of them :D_**



  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular part focuses a lot more on the YouTube aspect of their life, in particular their weekly livestream and videos. This will include some iconic moments from their various livestreams or videos in general, so I sincerely hope you enjoy :D (I totally stole some of this from my older headcanons, I'm cheesy as fuck and a sucker for cute things. Also please note that many of these are actually based of myself so I hope you don’t mind that.)  
>    
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Mentions of Anxiety.

 

  * _**Like I mentioned before, in this AU, Iwa has very bad social anxiety.** He's sporty and stuff, he can talk just fine with people he's familiar with but he gets really uncomfortable and nervous in front of a group of strangers._
  * Things Tooru does to help calm Hajime down is hug him till he feels comfortable enough to interact with the others, pat his back till he's calm enough, or shower him with slow kisses.  _He would pull Hajime close, coax him to rest his head on his shoulders, **kiss him as much as he could when he noticed his boyfriend getting nervous or worrying over something.**_
  * _Tooru knew it was the little things that assured Hajime that what they had was genuine, not some cruel hoax._
  * _Hajime also has the mentality that **“He would rather inconvenience himself than others.”** He tends to keep quiet about a lot of things even if it makes him uncomfortable because he would rather be the uncomfortable one than make someone else uncomfortable. _
  * _Tooru_  didn't want Hajime have panic attack because he knew how bad they got when he got too nervous.  _ **He would withdraw himself, have that dreaded look that he was incapable of doing anything and just act so uncharacteristically quiet and nervous it was heartbreaking.**_
  * As time passed, Tooru and Hajime started getting invited to conventions. When they first started out, it was kind of a natural thing for Hajime to stick himself right by Tooru’s side because he wasn’t comfortable hanging out with other YouTubers he wasn’t familiar with.  _But because they weren’t out about their relationship yet, **they couldn’t be too openly affectionate.**_
  * An iconic moment fans never seem to let go is when Tooru defends Hajime from a completely unnecessary and uncalled for question from an interviewer of a popular news franchise.  _ **“Do you find it offensive when people question your sexuality?”** Hajime was obviously extremely uncomfortable and he hated being asked things like this so he replies with,  **“Queer people are as valid and worthy of respect as anyone else.”** The interviewer clearly not satisfied reiterates,  **“But does it bother you that people would think you aren’t necessarily straight?”** Hajime could feel the panic bubble within him._
  * _**“It's a simple yes or no question.”**  To the interviewer, yes, it was a simple question. However for Hajime who had terrible anxiety, his mind wouldn't stop overthinking it even if he wanted to.  **“What if they find out? What if I say something that could give me away? What if I come off as a jerk? What if they take it the wrong way?”**  There were so many what ifs and Hajime really didn't want to have a nervous breakdown at his first con. Thankfully Tooru swoops right in with a horribly terrifying glare.  **“You're making him nervous asshole, go interview Tetsu or Kou over there.”**_
  * _Tooru may have came off as rude,_   _ **if someone couldn't respect someone else's privacy and know the line that shouldn't be crossed, they didn't deserve to be told nicely.**_
  * When the interviewer makes his way, Tooru brings Haji to an isolated corner and asks if he's okay. The raven assures him he was fine and that he didn't know how to answer the question that's all,  _but Tooru knew better because he could see how nervous he was, trembling and all._   _ **He somehow manages to assure Hajime that everything was going to be alright and that i they could go out for a little breather. Iwa agrees though he was slightly coy about.  
**_
  * _Also, once, they were invited onto a panel session._   ** _(Before we continue I'm totally referencing this from Dan and Phil so yes.)_**   _A question was asked and Hajime had initially tried speaking up to give his input but he was continuously overshadowed by the other YouTubers. It happened on a few occasions and he would always get too afraid to speak up again so he would just keep quiet._
  * _**A fan who had been recording the panel along with some others were just as upset and asked them to let Hajime speak.**_ The other YouTubers were all the more outspoken ones, Tooru was tired of hearing them drown out Iwa so when he saw Iwa fidgeting to contribute the discussion, he reaches over to the mic and says,  _ **“Can Hajime express his opinion?”** And it might not seem like much to most but it means a lot to Hajime because he swears he wouldn't know where he'd be without Tooru to support him._
  * _**He's a little jittery and clearly not used to the attention directed towards him so he did stutter a little.**_   _Anyone could tell he was nervous and if Tooru could, he would have pulled Hajime close and told him it was okay._
  * **_Tooru’s channel had grown slightly bigger as compared to Hajime's over the years._** _He had more fans and naturally more attention than Hajime. **At that point of time they were still in the closet about their relationship but that didn't stop Tooru from defending his boyfriend when a negative comment was made about him.**_
  * Tooru was live-streaming as usual and after talking a while about an event that had happened a few days ago he starts reading the messages in the chat. _One particular comment upset him significantly. The message read, **“Iwaizumi was a stuttering mess, none of us understood the panel lmao.”**  Tooru glared at the camera,  **“Hey, no, instead of giving him crap about being socially anxious, why don't you be a decent human being by encouraging him instead? You guys don't know anything about Hajime, you don't have the right to talk shit about him.”**_
  * **_“Have I dated anyone before?”_**  Tooru reads out.  ** _“Yes, twice in High School.”_**  He leans back in his chair, weaving his fingers and spinning his chair a little. _ **“It wasn't a serious relationship though.”**_ Tooru picks up his glass of water and takes a sip.  _ **“It was superficial love.”**_ He reads the chat, sighing at most of them.  _ **“Surprisingly,”**_ he says in a monotonous voice, flicking his wrist at the camera.  _ **“I don't miss them as much as I used to think I did.”**_  Fans couldn't tell if he was joking or not. _That's the thing with Tooru, and sometimes it was mildly terrifying. **“I already have someone else to love.”**  He could have left it at there, but that would be too obvious wouldn't it? **“Great old me.”**_
  * _**“Am I in love?”** Hajime gives a half-hearted laugh as he reads the question, cheeks flushed,  **“Yes actually.”**_ Just as fans were starting to get their hopes up, Hajime giggles,  _ **“With Godzilla.”**_  Hajime laughs as fans sent him their messages expressing their disappointment. 
  * _**“Is Hajime a furry?” “You mean scaly?” “Christ.”** Were among the common things his fans said. As ridiculous as it was, Hajime was used to it.  **“Yes I am a scaly.”**_ He tries, all serious, but Haji couldn't keep a lie for two seconds, it takes him three seconds to burst out laughing.
  * _**“I'm joking.”**  He turns serious again, for real this time.  **“I am in love with someone who is not Godzilla.”** He thinks about how he should phrase what he wanted to say.  **“I love that person more than Godzilla actually.”** He smiles at the camera.  **“But I'll tell you guys when the time is right.”**_
  * _**Tooru had his bad days too.**_   _He grows numb, unwilling to make videos even if he enjoyed them._ Usually he'd laze around in their garden under their small pavillion, just lying on the outdoor couch, watching the day pass by. _Hajime is sure to comfort him **, move in, snuggle with him.**_
  * _**Tooru likes resting his head on Hajime's lap,**_  letting him stroke his hair. Hajime would ask things like  _ **“Are you okay?”**  While the brunette buries his face into Hajime's belly. _Tooru would say,  _ **“I'm fine, a little overwhelmed that's all.”**_   _Hajime plants small kisses on his lips, Tooru uses a thumb to rub Iwa's cheek. It was mutual comfort like these that really helped them pull through.  
_
  * _**“I made pancakes, go eat them once you're feeling better okay?”**_  Tooru laughs smooching Hajime.  _ **“I rather have you to be completely honest.”**_   _Hajime chuckles, punching him playfully in the shoulder. **“You have me every night assikawa.”**_
  * _**“Hmm.”** Tooru sits up, pulling Hajime close to him and allowing the raven to rest his legs over Tooru’s thighs.  **“But you’re so cute, I want to eat you all up.”** Hajime shakes his head in fits of giggles,  **“You’re the worst.”** Tooru tenderly kisses his cheek.  **“I know.”**  
_
  * Other examples of these two being really intimate are their lazy mornings in bed.  _ **Neither of them are morning people and Iwa is definitely the cuddly-type.** He loves snuggling with Oikawa in bed, he is usually the small spoon while Tooru is the big spoon because being cocooned by Tooru made him really warm and happy._
  * _**He always ends up nuzzling into the bigger’s chest, with Tooru lovingly stroking his hair.**_
  * _The brunette secretly takes photographs of the raven and sets it as his wallpaper._
  * _I get that people usually see Oikawa to be the type to steal Iwa’s clothes, but for me, I imagine Iwa to mock Tooru’s dreadful fashion sense but steal his hoodies and clothes anyway._   ** _Tooru is surprisingly a size bigger than him and that meant most of the clothes looking a little oversized on Haji._** _Tooru has no complaints and lets his boyfriend do what he wants; **he secretly loves it because Haji just looks good in oversized clothes.**_
  * _When Iwa wakes up, he can barely open his eyes, he expects Tooru to be in bed with him, so when he isn’t, he will very softly call for him._   _ **Most of the time it's because Tooru was trying to surprise Hajime with breakfast in bed but he wasn't the best cook and Hajime had to help him afterwards.** Hajime doesn't mind and honestly it makes him so happy._
  * _When they do wake up in bed together, he will cuddle as close as he can to Oikawa who would probably be using his phone._  Tooru trying the face-swap filter on snapchat with Iwa, and casually saying,  _ **“These would be what our children would like.”** Iwa is a fucking mess and Oikawa is laughing so hard._
  * _**Also,** Oikawa has at least 341 pictures of Iwa with the puppy filter, the fact that he’s eyes are closed most of the time makes it a hundred times funnier.  **He sends them to Mattsun and Makki, and even those two find Iwa adorable.**_
  * _Hajime trying to get out of bed but Tooru won’t let him._  He’s asking for more kisses and cuddles as a distraction, which usually means him plopping his head on Iwa's lap before pulling him down for small pepper kisses.  _ **(Though this means it usually escalates into something more passionate and they end up cuddling in bed for a few more hours.)**_
  * _People often ask Hajime how they got Princess. He explains that he had found her all battered up and thrown into a ditch._  Tooru had gone back to on a trip to visit his family and Hajime was left alone in their apartment for one and a half weeks.  _ **He was on his way home from buying some groceries when he found her.** Her fur was a mess and she was so skinny it broke Hajime's heart.  **He quickly wrapped her in his jacket and brought her to the vet for a check up.**_
  * He hails a taxi and the driver was nice enough to let Hajime ride with the cat. ** _Haji could tell the poor thing was terrified as she cowered towards him for the warmth._**
  * _According to the vet, it was a clear case of neglect and abuse, she had horrible lacerations to her neck, two broken hind legs, and one of the worst cases of malnutrition she had seen in a long while._
  * _**Hajime get the necessities like food, toys, a litter box and a nice little sweater to make up for the shaved fur.**_  From the DNA test they were able to trace that she was a Maine coon, and once she made a full recovery, her snow white coat should start to grow back.  _Hajime loved Princess, it was safe to say he spoiled the crap out of her and showered her with unconditional love. **He was never going to let anyone hurt her ever again.**_ **  
**
  * Iwa messages Oikawa about their new child.  _ **“I want you to meet our child.”**  It doesn't take Tooru long to reply.  **“What. What child. Iwa-chan we don't have a child.”**  And Haji justs sends him a picture of Princess on his lap all curled up with her bandages.  **“Iwa-chan how did you get a cat within three days of me being gone”**  
_
  * _**“I found her in a ditch barely alive Tooru.”**  Princess had been put on heavy medication to numb the pain she was going through.  **“They were going to put her down, but she's the sweetest thing”** Hajime had stayed by her side through everything,  **he could tell she was in a lot of pain and he wanted to back able to provide her with the emotional comfort.**_
  * _3 months later, she was in the pink of health._   _ **She was constantly all over Hajime and there almost wasn't a time when she was not on his lap.**_ Princess and Oikawa also had that thing where they would glare at each other to show the other who Hajime really belonged to. 
  * _**She's fine with Tooru, but she simply prefers Iwa.**_
  * _Their coming out story isn't exactly what you would imagine. There was no video, no post, no tweet, **no nothing.**_   _ **They thought it would be better for fans to figure out themselves then announce just like that.**_ They would casually drop hints about it and smile if they were ever asked about it on a stream.  _Eventually, fans just accepted that these two were really a thing._
  * _**The response they got was really unexpected, a majority of everyone was so calm about it and honestly that was really how they wanted it to be.** To say there was no backlash was obviously a lie, even if there were fans who were genuinely happy for them, some were obviously upset by it._
  * While Tooru was unbothered by it for the most part, Hajime didn't take it as well.  _He would never show it on camera of course, **but it did make him feel unnecessarily insecure.**_
  * As all of you know by now, Tooru makes a ton of vlogs.  _His more fan favourite blog was one where Hajime had gotten his long awaited **(dreaded)**_  braces. The day started out with their usual routine, having breakfast together at a cafe, Hajime feeding him, sharing drinks.  _ **(Iwa had a lighter breakfast because of the braces.)**_
  * _Tooru drops Iwa off at the dental clinic with a kiss and everything. It would take 1-2 hours so Tooru used the time to do a workout while waiting for his boyfriend._
  * _**For Iwa, he had been putting this off ever since he was a teen?**_ His parents never really saw the need for braces even if it was recommended he got some.  _Tooru somehow managed to convince him to get them only recently because **Iwa had always thought they wouldn't suit him and it would be embarrassing since he was an adult.**_
  * Tooru said age didn’t matter and he had a cousin who was around their age with braces too,  _Hajime didn’t believe him so Tooru went through the extra step of getting a picture of it to convince Iwa and well it wasn't much but it helped a lot for Iwa._
  * _**When Tooru picks Hajime up, a part of him felt bad because he knew getting braces left you sore for awhile, but he had just looked so insanely dorky with them and Tooru’s heart had melted.**_ Iwa was extremely grumpy about it even in the car and he was sulking through most of it.
  * _**“Can you believe how cute he looks with braces?”**_ Hajime punches lightly him in the shoulder but doesn’t say anything because it was too sore to talk.  _ **“Haji, c’mon, smile at the camera.”**_   _He glares at Tooru, flipping him off. **Tooru snorts.**_ **  
**
  * _Okay, asides from all the teasing, Tooru was actually really sweet about it,_ often getting soft foods that were easy on the gums for him or surprisingly whipping up something simple like macaroni or baked potatoes.  ** _After a week or so it wasn’t too bad and Hajime slowly started eating proper full meals again._**
  * _**“What did Tooru get me for my birthday?”**_  Hajime chuckles, squeezing the rather huge Godzilla plush he was hugging.  _Fans would freak out whenever he smiled because they got to take a peek at his new braces and they were honestly the best thing. Throw in his dorky glasses and you had an actual angel._
  * _**“This Godzilla plush and a hoodie-  Which I'm wearing now actually.”** He points to the duo-coloured hoodie with cat whiskers on it's little chest pocket.  **“It has cat ears when I put the hoodie up.”  
**_
  * As Hajime was rambling away, Tooru walks in, moving to hug his boyfriend from the back.  _ **“Have you showed them what happens when you squeeze its hand?”** Tooru reaches to squeeze it for Hajime, when he does, his audience can't help but giggle at the cute rawr it makes.  **“I spoil him a lot don't I?”**_ **  
**
  * Hajime laughs using his hand to push Tooru's face away, _ **“Shut up you ass.”** Tooru does otherwise and tickles Hajime with kisses to his neck. As those two are giggling away, fans are subjected to these two lovebirds being affectionate dorks for a nice 10 seconds,  **“Not unless you give me a kiss.”**  Hajime blushes a little too hard, nudging him with two fingers in the cheek. **“No.”**_ **  
**
  * _**“Mean Iwa-chan.”** As a result, Hajime is showered with even more kisses now.  **“Go make your video-”**   Hajime was generally ticklish and this wasn't really the ideal situation he wanted to be in.  **“Stop it you idiot-”** Did these two not realise they were currently on a livestream? Fans were confused yet amused.  **“Tooru I swear-”**  Hajime makes an attempt to push Tooru away, but he really was lying if he said this wasn't something he enjoyed.  **“We're live you spork!- “**  Tooru seems to have realised and immediately he stops. They stare at each other for a little while, Tooru shamefully giving Hajime one more huge kiss to his cheek.  **“Iwa-chan’s cute reactions are for me to see only, sorry ladies.”**_
  * _**“OI.”**_  Tooru bursts out cackling before slithering out of the room.  _ **“You love me!”**_   _Iwa laughs before diving right back into the livestream._
  * _**“Do your braces hurt?”**  _He spins his chair a little.  _ **“Nope. It hurt a little right after I got it but the pain is barely there now.”**  He smiles, reading the next question._
  * _**“How long have we been dating?”**_   _Hajime stares up a little, as if calculating his answer in his head. **“Almost 7 years now.”** He smiles, and he had no clue how many of his fans flipped.  **His.goddamn.fucking.braces.are.a.blessing.**_  
  * _[That particular little scene is one of the fan favourites in which they make it a gif or put it in crack videos.]_
  * _**“Who would I marry? Tetsu or Bo?”**_  Hajime relaxes himself into his chair.  ** _“That's a tough question. They're both amazing.”_** Tooru could be seen in the background with his ears perked up from the corner of the room.  _ **“Tetsu’s a science nerd like me.”**_  T _ooru eyes shift this time, and it was pretty obvious he was staring at Hajime from the corner of his peripheral. **“But Bo is great company when you're having a bad day.”  
**_
  * _**“If I really had to choose… I'd choose Tooru.”**_ It was a genuine answer that even Tooru didn't expect.  _ **“As much as I love the two them, I am engaged to the idiot.”**_ You could see Tooru choking up in the background, _and for fans, i **t was hilarious.**  _ 
  * _**“Tell us about your wedding.”**_  Hajime laughs,  ** _“The wedding?”_**  His face is red, obviously taken aback a little.  ** _“Do you really want to hear me talk about our wedding?”_** _He skims through the chat, and it was clear that all of his fans wanted him to talk about it._
  * _**“Well we've decided on a few possible places.”**_  He stares a little into space.  _ **“It's an outdoor wedding so we have to take more things into account.”**_ He strokes Princess who had occupied herself with sleeping in his lap,  _ **“Tooru's mum is helping us with everything- Since she's a wedding planner herself.”**_
  * _**“We've got the cake, decorations and theme figured out. Still deciding on the suits.”**_ He pauses, chuckling to himself.  _ **“Vests are for the reception, but for the dinner, we're getting suits.”**_
  * _**“It’s one of the things I’m looking forward to the most right now. Even if it’s a little demanding sometimes.”** It was nice to see such a genuine reaction from the raven, especially with how tired he had been for awhile now._
  * _**By far one of the their most popular videos is their 5 year anniversary video.** Not only had Tooru planned a cheesy date at a fancy restaurant, they decided to go to the aquarium too. It was hilarious seeing as they couldn't stop comparing each other to different fish, they would laugh before falling back into a nice silence and holding each other hands._
  * _**“Guys, I found Iwa-chan.** ” _And as he flips the camera, he pans it to a little pufferfish who looked at them angrily.  _Hajime was just giggling and saying something like **“Ohmygod shut up you dork.”**_
  * _Tooru had secretly compiled a little photo album of all their dates and anniversaries for Hajime._  Hajime's reaction was worth all the hard work really. He had the raven open it on camera when they had got back home.  ** _(They were sitting down on the floor with Tooru spooning Iwa from the back.)  
_**
  * Hajime carefully unwraps the present, he opens the photo album which was quite frankly filled completely with awkward photos and captions.  _ **He closes the album and he swears Tooru was so fucking cheesy but he loves him.**_ Tooru noticed his boyfriend tearing up and decides to inch his head a little closer towards Hajime's cheek.  _He gives a laugh, hugging him, **“Are you crying?”**_
  * _Iwa shakes his head but well, you know by now Iwa can't lie. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes and Tooru just pecks him on the cheek. **“Come on Haji don't cry.”**_ The video cuts a little, and now rather than Oikawa spooning Iwa, they were next to each other, facing the other.  _ **“Hey, I love you.”** He pulls Haji into a hug and Hajime just laughs.  **“I love you okay?”**_
  * _Another jump cut, this time they're on the couch._ Tooru films Haji looking through the thing, asking him questions about the photos.  ** _“Remember this?”_** _Haji gives what could be seen as a laugh or light chuckle, **“You brought me to a pancake cafe because you had vouchers.”**_   _(Those that they supply you with the batter and you make them yourselves.)_ Tooru nods snorting,  **“Then?”**   _Hajime just shakes his head disappointingly as he laughed along._   ** _“Then you made dick pancakes and tried eating them with a straight face.”_**
  * Tooru points to another one,  _ **“This one?”**_  It was a picture of them at the park.  _ **“There was a music festival and I wanted to go.”**_ Tooru had his arms around wrapped around Iwa’s waist as the raven flipped through the album.  _ **“We went to get smoothies, ate ramen from a convenience store before you gave me the necklace.”**_   _Tooru kisses Hajime, rubbing his shoulder now. **“Hmm.”**_
  * **“This?”** _This picture was a little different, rather than a photo of the two of them, it was just Iwa in the kitchen making something._ ** _“You were sick so I was making soup.”_**  Tooru angles the camera towards him himself.  **“It was some good soup. Plus, I got to have you afterwards.”** _Hajime pounces on him,_   **“OH GOD SHUT UP.”**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the braces was a totally random thing I came up with [Because I have to get braces myself] but had no idea what AU to dump it in so I dumped it here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m editing this in class ohmygod, I really shouldn't be posting this now but I really wanted to post this so here you go. This was only possible to fans of the series who helped me come up with questions so chances are if you did submit your questions, they should be here! This is another Q&A a few months before their wedding, [which is a special part coming soon] anyways hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **Warning:** Implied smut.

##  **_What songs reminds you of the other?_ **

**Hajime:**  Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. He’s taken a liking to 2009-ish pop recently.  _You?_

 **Tooru:** Waves by Dean Lewis, you’ve been singing it a lot so it reminds me of you.

 **Hajime:**   _Really?_  I thought you would have picked a song from Vertigo since I’ve had it on repeat.

* * *

##  **How many times has Oikawa done something completely stupid on camera?**

**Hajime:**  Everything he does on camera is stupid.

 **Tooru:**   _*Offended snort*_   ** _Excuse me._**

* * *

##  _**Did the wedding have a theme?** _

**Hajime:**  Not really, it’s just an outdoor wedding.

 **Tooru:** Does our weird galaxy projection display thing at night count.

* * *

##  _**What toppings did you choose for the cake and why?** _

**Tooru:** _Aliens._

 **Hajime:**   _*Sighs*_ Because I think I’ve just given up on trying to rationalise with him at this point.

* * *

##  **_What were Mattsun’s and Makki’s reaction to Oikawa’s proposal?_ **

**Tooru:**  Mattsun and Makki helped me with the proposal actually. They made sure I didn’t somehow screw it up.

 **Hajime:**   _*With a sweet genuine smile*_ ** _And thankfully he didn’t._**

* * *

 

##  _**What is the other’s favourite drink?** _

**Tooru:**  Tea in general? We have a crap load of tea in our apartment, but if you mean specifically he likes earl grey.

 **Hajime:** _He practically likes anything with sugar._

* * *

 

##  _**Have the both of you skinny dipped before?** _

**Hajime** : A few times actually.

 **Tooru:**   _Very good times._

* * *

 

##  _**What’s your night routine like?** _

**Hajime:**  Is there an age appropriate answer for this.

 **Tooru:**  I don’t think so, but generally, there’s plenty of kissing and touching.

 **Hajime:**  And supposedly Netflix.

 **Tooru:** _*Snorts*_ Yeah but we get too distracted to watch whatever the hell is playing anyway.

* * *

##  **_Has anything significant changed since the two of you got married?_ **

**Hajime:** He’s been calling me  _ **”babe”**_  and  ** _“baby”_**  a lot more recently.

 **Tooru:**   _*Teasingly*_ ** _I can stop if you like._**

 **Hajime** **:** _*Very quietly*_ **… No.**

* * *

##  **_What are you looking forward to the most as a married couple now?_ **

**Hajime:**  The assurance that all this is real and genuine.

* * *

##  _**Name one kink the other secretly has.** _

**Hajime:**   _You wouldn’t want to know honestly._

 **Tooru:**  * _smirking* **I think they do actually.**_

 **Hajime:**  And spark up weird fanfiction about us,  _ **really?**_

 **Tooru:**  Hey, don’t underestimate the quality of fine literature Iwa-chan. _*Winks*_

 **Hajime:** * _Sighs, massaging his temple*_

 **Hajime:**  One kink.  _ **Just one.**_

 **Tooru:** _*Picture a face of disbelief* **Really?**_

 **Hajime:**   _Don’t make me regret this Tooru._

 **Tooru:** _*Without hesitation*_   ** _He has a choking kink._**

 **Hajime:**   _Really-_   _ **Out of all that you pick the worst sounding one-**_

 **Tooru:**  C’mon, the world needs to know  _how lewd Iwa-chan really is._

 **Hajime:** _Not as lewd as you, you kinky ass!_

 **Tooru:**   _*Snorting and laughing as Hajime tackles him onto the bed.*_

 _ **Hajime:**_   _I’m not the one with the fucking daddy kink!_

* * *

##  **_When was your first kiss?_ **

**Tooru:**  First kiss?  _Wasn’t it at the bar?_

 **Hajime:**   _Yes it was, tell them what you did._

 **Tooru:** According to Makki and Mattsun I was drunk and shamelessly hitting on him cause apparently I was jealous of the group of girls flirting with him. Makki and Mattsun had to drag me away to save Hajime the embarrassment because I was really close to making out with him.

 **Hajime:**  I awkwardly kissed him when I brought him back and this asshole doesn’t even remember once he was sober.

 **Tooru:**   _So I asked for another one to make up for it and the rest of it was history._

* * *

##  _**Who gets jealous more?** _

**Tooru:**  You guys think it’d be me, but Hajime gets jealous a lot.  _Don’t you Haji?_

 **Hajime:**  You’re no better you ass, at least I don’t glare at people whenever you think they’re checking me out.

 **Tooru:** _Hey!_  I have to make sure I’m the only one getting all the attention from you!

 **Hajime:**   _*Disappointed sigh*_  You’re hopeless.

 **Tooru:** _Yeah, hopelessly in love with you._

* * *

##  **_I’m scared of coming out to my family, what do I do?_ **

**Hajime:**  Don’t come out to them if you think they won’t take it well.  _You don’t owe them any of the unnecessary bullshit you think they’ll put you through._

 **Tooru:**  Just remember to stay true to yourself.

 **Hajime:**  You aren’t obliged to tell them anything,  _please don’t think that you are just because they’re your parents._

* * *

##  _**Tooru, what do you think of Hajime’s braces?** _

**Tooru:**  What I think? I think they’re cute but Hajime still the cutest.

 **Hajime:**   _*Blushing and playfully smacking Tooru* **Don’t just say crap like that!**_

* * *

##  _**Who is your celebrity crush?** _

**Tooru:**  I surprisingly don’t have one.

 **Hajime:**   _Neither do I cause they’re usually fictional._

* * *

##  _**What is something you wish the other didn’t do?** _

**Tooru:**  Be so hard on yourself.  _*Kisses him on the cheek*  
_**Hajime:**   _*Laughs*_   _ **Kiss me at the weirdest of times.**_

* * *

##  _**Name five things the other can’t live without.** _

**Tooru:**  Me, his tea, games, Princess and Tofu.

 **Hajime:**  The wifi, his phone, his laptop, milk bread, and I would say his weird alien stuff.

 **Tooru:** _What, why would you think I’d need alien stuff over you._

 **Hajime:**   _ **… I don’t know?**_

 **Tooru: _Hajime._** _You are the most important thing to me, and I will pick you over aliens any time. *Kisses him*_

* * *

##  _**Have you ever farted in front of each other?** _

**Hajime:** _… Why would you ask this._

 **Tooru:**  We’ve known each other since we were infants and we’re married.

 **Hajime:**  It’d be weird if we didn’t.

* * *

##  _**What is one thing you’d tell your past self?** _

**Tooru:** _Don’t worry too much about the future and be you._

 **Hajime:**   _It gets better, don’t spend so much time worrying about things that won’t change who you are._

* * *

##  _**Show us your rings!** _

**Tooru:**  Not a question but sure.  _*Intertwines his finger with Hajime, kissing it before flashing the ring to the camera*_

 **Hajime:** _*Quietly laughs and smiles.*_

 **Tooru:**   _Aren’t they pretty?_

* * *

##  _**What’s the best birthday present Hajime has given you?** _

**Hajime:**  *Curiously looks at his husband*

 **Tooru:**   _*Thinks for a moment before laughing and whispering into Hajime’s ear*_

 **Hajime:** _*Hajime turns red and fucking elbows him in the sides*_

 **Tooru:**   ** _It’s a secret._**

* * *

##  _**Hajime! Why don’t you wear your piercings anymore?** _

**Hajime:**  There isn’t a particular reason, and I do still wear them to make sure the holes won’t close up, I just don’t do it as often.

* * *

##  _**Tooru what do you think of Hajime’s piercings then?** _

**Tooru:**   _Hm?_   _ **Oh,**_   _ **they’re hot.**_

* * *

##  _**What’s Hajime’s favourite video game?** _

**Tooru:**   _I know this._

 **Hajime:**   _*Scoffs*_   **Really?**

 **Tooru:** _Yes._

 **Hajime:** _What is it then?_

 **Tooru:**  Favourite game right now?

 **Hajime:**  Yeah.

 **Tooru:** The Last of Us.

 **Hajime:**   _*Gives a sweet smile before covering his eyes and laughing*_   _ **Yeah.**_

 **Tooru:**   _Did I get it?_

 **Hajime:**   _*Laughs again as Tooru goes exceptionally close to his face* Yeah you did._

* * *

##  _**What do we usually argue about?** _

**Hajime:**  Stupid and petty things really. Like who gets the bath or who does the laundry.

 **Tooru:** _Yep._

 **Hajime:**  Or something like buying cereal every other daybecause  **someone** _keep stealing mine._

* * *

##  _**Have either of you “crossdressed” before?** _

**Hajime:** _I have a skirt._

 **Tooru:**   _The both of us do._

* * *

##  **_Name a disgusting habit the other has._ **

**Hajime:**   _He leaves his socks everywhere! **Every. Fucking. Where.**_

 **Tooru:**  It’s not that bad Iwa-chan-

 **Hajime:** _You left them in the fridge!_  How do you even leave socks,  _ **in the fridge!?**_

* * *

##  _**Where would you love to travel to?** _

**Hajime:**   _*Laughs*_   _ **You know this.**_

 **Tooru:** _*Acting slightly confused* **… I do?**_

 **Hajime:**   _*Laughs again*_  Don’t be dick, you’ve known since we were kids.

 **Tooru:** _*Manages to continue his little act over here*_

 **Hajime:** _Oi, **don’t tell me you forgot.**  *Punches him lightly in the shoulder*  **Tooru?**_

 **Tooru:** _*Laughs* **Italy.** He wants to go to Italy._

 **Tooru:**   _We’re going there for our honeymoon._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More personal moments in their lives! I’ve always been doing happy ones but what I want to portray is really their ups and downs as a couple because I feel like many people neglect that and this helps give them more depth. I try and alternate between happy, funny, and sad for the rollercoaster of it, the wedding one will come after this! I promise! I know I said that two parts ago but I tend to jump to angst a lot more than well, others. So just sit back and enjoy this part starting with angst, but finishing it off with fluff :D I really want to show how Tooru and Hajime have a relationship built on mutual comfort and love far more than just sex and lust.
> 
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Anxiety.

 

  * **_Tooru comes home to Hajime in the middle of making dinner for the two of them._** He quietly places his belongings on the counter, greeting the raven like he always does. _The raven replies with a soft hum instead of the usual kiss and peck on the lips._
  * **_Tooru sits quietly by the table, watching Hajime move around the open kitchen._** He knew Hajime was mad at him, but unlike what he was used to, Tooru knew he was more hurt than upset. _It was because of their argument this morning he thinks._ ** _He really messed up this time._**
  * They rarely had such a bad arguments, but Tooru admitted that this one was his fault. He was not in the best of mood and had unintentionally took it out on Hajime. Hajime knew he was upset and tried talking to him about it, but Tooru being the idiot he was replied without considering what he had to say. **_“I’m okay. Don’t worry so much. Nothing’s wrong, I’m just tired.”_**
  * _Tooru remembers Hajime replying with a quiet and hurt,_ **_“Okay.”_** _Before quietly retreating to his room to film like he always did._
  * In efforts of trying to quickly reconcile, he tries moving to try embracing Hajime from the back. **_“ … Are you still mad with me?”_**
  * _Hajime flinches at the cold arms wrapped around his waist, Tooru’s hot breath against his skin._ ** _“Hajime.”_** _He whispers into Hajime’s ear,_ breathing along his neck, _nuzzling it_. **_“Don’t be mad.”_** _Hajime tenses,_ ** _“I’m not mad.”_** He gently pushes Tooru’s arm away, voice softer than ever. **_“That’s not what this is about.”_**
  * Needless to say, Tooru was hurt at the rejection of his affection, Hajime loved it when Tooru showered him with kisses and soft embraces like these. _So Hajime so firmly denying that did leave him mildly hurt._ ** _“… Hajime?”_**
  * **_“… I just don’t want to be touched by you right now Tooru.”_** He pauses, posture tensing from the heavy atmosphere. **_“… I love you, I love you a lot, but I don’t want to do this right now.”_**
  * _Tooru quietly complies, anything he wanted to say dying in his throat._ ** _“… Okay.”_** Hajime was clearly too upset with him to be talked to, and he really didn’t want making anything worse. _Even through dinner, the two of them ate in silence, with only the occasional scraping of cutlery against the ceramic plates._
  * Tooru volunteered to wash the plates when they were finished, and Hajime merely said a quiet **_“thank you”_** before going back to their room to take a blanket and his pillow. _It was rare to see Hajime this upset with him, then again, he didn’t blame the raven. The raven trails into their guest room before quietly closing the door._
  * **_Tooru doesn’t remember being this cold in bed before. Knowing Hajime was so close by but so far yet again. It was a scary feeling that Tooru hated with every inch of his bone. Tooru knows the two of them needed the space, to calm down and give themselves time to think._**
  * The next morning, Tooru wakes up to Hajime in the process of going out. _Concerned, he quickly asks,_ ** _“Where are you going?”_** _As to which Hajime replied with “_ ** _Groceries.”_** Tooru frowns because they usually always did groceries together and this was a clear indication Hajime wanted to be left alone for awhile. _Tooru musters up a_ ** _“Be careful.”_** _As Hajime sadly smiles and leaves the house._
  * **_Tooru takes the opportunity to record for a little before tidying up the apartment._** Hajime did it most of the time because Tooru usually ended up making a bigger mess than it was before, ** _but now,_** _he made sure to be extremely careful so hopefully Haji wouldn’t be upset with him anymore._
  * **_When Hajime comes back, Tooru was recording again so he didn’t hear him by the door._** Once he’s done, he trailed downstairs to find Hajime already unpacking what he bought and putting them in the shelves. **_Tooru doesn’t say anything, simply moving to help Iwa._**
  * When they were done, Hajime had started taking things out seemingly to cook. _Sometimes Tooru felt guilty that even if they were mad or fought, Hajime would still make him food and do things he would normally do._ **He wasn’t the type to not do something out of mere spite. He was horribly soft even when he was mad.**
  * Later that night when he had just finished filming, he knocks on the door. **_“Hajime?_** ” _No reply._ ** _“Baby can we talk?”_** _Tooru could hear Hajime shifting around inside._ ** _“There’s nothing to talk about Tooru.”_** _The raven replies quietly from the other side, Tooru bites his lip a little, angry with himself._
  * **_“Haji, I know you’re upset with me, and I want to apologise.”_** _He takes a deep breath._ ** _“Can I come in and make it up to you please?”_** There was a very stagnant pause of breathing from the other side, Tooru cautiously opens the door into their bedroom, only to find Hajime sat on their bed with his knees pulled to his chest. **_Tooru shows no hesitance and briskly moves in next to him._**
  * _“I’m sorry.”_ Tooru starts, **_“For getting mad at you even though you were only trying to help.”_** _Tooru tries placing his hand over Hajime’s, but Haji turns away and Tooru painfully withdraws it right back to his side._ **_“I know you’re angry with me, and you have every right to be mad with me, but Haji believe me when I say I didn’t mean any of it.”_**
  * **_“… I’m not mad Oikawa.”_** He starts in shaky breaths. **_“It’s not that, that’s not what it is.”_** Tooru knew Hajime was really upset with him if he had called him by his last name and not his first like he usually does, he had never meant to say that to Hajime and now he was feeling _so,_ ** _so guilty._**
  * **_“I hate seeing you upset, you know that, and I want to help you like you do for me. When you don’t, it just feels like you don’t trust me enough to want to want to let me.”_** T _ooru was bad at dealing with Hajime being upset with him._ ** _“We’re married, I want to give you as much as you give me,”_** Iwaizumi was stubborn and he never liked admitting he was more upset than he really was, Hajime often gave the silent treatment when he and Tooru ever had a serious disagreement or quarrel. Tooru would raise his voice or show it physically because he wasn’t good at dealing with the sudden burst of frustration. And he knew he needed to work on controlling it, because it just wasn’t fair for Hajime.
  * **_“Haji, don’t say that. I trust you more than anything. You know that.”_** He meant it _. He told Hajime everything, at least, most of it._ There were things he would rather keep to himself than burdening Hajime with it. Hajime already had his mental health to worry about, _Tooru felt guilty for having to share the burden with him._
  * **_“I know, I know Tooru, I do. But you know that’s not how my mind works, it’s not that simple even if I want it to be-”_** _Hajime overthinked a lot, a product of years of insecurities piled up, self-doubt and constant lack of validation growing up. Maybe it was his anxiety that contributed to it,_ ** _but Hajime was way more emotionally fragile than people would like to believe he was._**
  * _“I tell myself I’m over-thinking it but something else is just telling me I’m part of the problem.”_ **_T_** ** _he constant doubt of his ability, if he was good enough, whether he would only continue to disappoint and so many more._** Hajime struggled with this more than anyone could understand, and not many people saw that because they only know him for who the persona he had created and faked for his Youtube channel.
  * **_That didn’t mean what Hajime did for Youtube wasn’t genuine,_** _it just meant that he didn’t let how he really was be broadcasted for millions to see. He_ didn’t believe in letting others see this side of him, the one who would constantly question his self-worth or wallow in self-doubt. _Youtube was his platform to help and contribute to the community, to give people a safe space where they could forget their troubles and be happy._ ** _Negativity he kept mostly to himself, only till he got together with Tooru did he stop bottling it all up._**
  * _For someone so seemingly strong and unbreakable, Hajime really wasn’t what people thought he was._ Everyone fought their own demons, even if it seemed like they were these undefeatable and flawless beings. **_They were humans too, with just as much emotion as anyone else._**
  * The two of them tried sleeping in the same bed, but faced away from each other. _Tooru was so used to hugging and embracing Hajime that days like these made him feel so empty because they were physically so close but psychologically on two very different planes of existence._ ** _Tooru literally had to resist the urge to turn around and kiss Hajime because he knew Hajime wanted the space to clear his head._**
  * Tooru really wanted to make up as soon as possible because they almost didn’t share any physical contact at all. **_He missed being able to shower Hajime with kisses and hugs, and these past few days had almost been like torture._** _Tooru knew he was exhausted, and honestly he really thought that Hajime needed that rest._
  * **_Tooru is a little taken aback when an arm wraps around his waist._** Tooru turns around, confused yet happy at the same time. ** _They say nothing and Tooru pulls him towards his chest, Hajime jumps a little when Tooru runs his thumb against his cheek._** _He gives a happy, wistful smile that made Hajime feel guilty for being angry with him for so long. Hajime looks down, afraid of meeting Tooru’s gaze._
  * **_“… Do you have any idea how much I love you?”_** Hajime could feel his heart racing when Tooru plants a kiss on his forehead. The raven envelopes Oikawa’s hands with his own, Tooru weaves his finger with them before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. **_“So, so much.”_**
  * _Hajime smiles, very softly replying._ ** _“I know.”_** _Tooru kisses him a few more times._ “ ** _I’m the same.”_** _They spend the next few hours cuddling in their bed and making up for all those lost kisses. They exchanged many_ ** _“I love you”s_** **_and very passionate kisses_** _._ ** _By midnight, these two had conked out for a much needed rest, more than happy to have finally been able to embrace one another once again._**



  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding special is finally here!  
> I’ve delayed this for so long but it is here my boys. Please do enjoy this fluffy part to make up for the previous slightly sadder one! The formatting for this one is really different so sorry about that.
> 
> I won’t say much more but do enjoy!

##   _ **How to propose to your childhood best friend a guide by Oikawa Tooru.**_

> **Step 1.** _Pick out an ideal location for the proposal._
> 
> **Step 2.**   _Pick out the ring._
> 
> **Step 3.** _Delay the actual proposal for 3 months because you can never find the right time._
> 
> **Step 4.**   _Have your friends tease you about it for those 3 months._
> 
> **Step 5.**   _Block your friends on all social media because they won’t stop leaving suggestive comments that could possibly give you away._
> 
> **Step 6.** _Think about what it’s like to be a married couple without actually proposing._
> 
> **Step 7.**   _Delay it for two more months because hell yeah._
> 
> **Step 8**.  _Scramble to propose because your friends said that they would propose on your behalf at this point._
> 
> **Step 9.**   _Do whatever fancy ass proposal you spent 8 months planning and delaying._
> 
> **Step 10.**   _Congratulations, if somehow you followed this disaster of a guide and they said yes, you now have a person you have to share everything with for the rest of your life._

* * *

##  _**Warning**_

_**Consequences of getting married include;**_

~~_Questionable daily banter_ ~~

~~_Fighting over who gets to pick out dinner_ ~~

~~_Mario kart wars at 3am_ ~~

~~_And possibly even slow dancing at 10 in the morning._ ~~

* * *

_**In all seriousness though,**_ Tooru did put in a lot of effort into his proposal.  _He just didn’t act on it cause he was nervous just like how everyone proposing was bound to be._  But what was important was that he wanted to share this moment with everyone, and that led to creation of him and Hajime’s proposal video. This special video was titled,  _ **“A new beginning.”**_

  * _**Tooru proposed to Hajime by the beach.**_   _It was meant to be another one of their casual dates where Tooru brought them out for dinner and a stroll._
  * _**They held hands and walked down the beach and I can promise you Tooru looked like the most lovestruck idiot.** You will never find someone who looks at you the way Tooru looks at Hajime, there was only one thing you could see in his eyes, deep and utter love._
  * They stop and Hajime relishes the gentle breeze caressing their faces. He closes his eyes and soaks his feet in the gentle lapping waves. Tooru had the ring in his back pocket.  _He didn’t want to mess up so he practiced retrieving it a few times beforehand._
  * _**Iwa opens his eyes and when he notices Tooru looking at him he goes all red asking him what on earth was he doing.**_ Tooru doesn’t say anything and instead takes out a motherfucking ring and fucking proposes to Hajime on the spot and of course Iwa says yes with tears threatening to spill from his fucking eyes. _ **Tooru picks him up and spins him around, kissing him because hell, that went way smoother than he expected.**_
  * _Hajime is fucking moved to tears. I mean, to find someone who loves him so fucking much even though he was far from perfect. Hajime can’t even begin to say how much he loved Tooru too, and fuck, he has never been this fucking happy._
  * _**Tooru drives them home once they were done with Iwa asleep in the passenger’s seat.**_  Tooru had draped his coat over him and would occasionally brush away stray strands of hair that tousled over his face. He was fucking delirious cause Hajime actually said yes to his proposal



* * *

_I’m gonna skip all the planning cause I’ve talked about them in previous parts. Also, for this segment, I’m actually incorporating a little bit of my own traditions into the wedding. It’s a popular Chinese tradition where a bride and groom are unable to see each other for a few days before the wedding. However, on the day itself, the groom is tasked with picking up the bride from her house. In the process, the bridesmaids usually have to set challenges for the groom and best men to properly win her over. I felt like incorporating the idea of challenges into the wedding so it was more fun for you guys. **Side note, it will be a little different since I don’t want to follow this tradition completely in the case of upsetting you guys,**  _so I’ll leave out some parts more deep-rooted to the actual tradition and spice it up a bit with something else.

  * _**Hajime had picked Makki, Kiyoko and Yachi to help him out with the little wedding thing.**_   _Tooru had Tetsu, Kou and Mattsun._
  * Besides them all being really close friends, it helped since these were the bunch they spent most times with.
  * So three days before the wedding, Hajime had stayed at the Matsuhana household and the challenges Hiro came up with were ridiculous, but awfully amusing. _ **Hajime swears he almost felt bad for Tooru and the rest of them.  
**_
  * **A list of rejected ideas included.** _Jumping of the second floor into the pool._  Eating a spoon of wasabi. Kissing a cactus. Doing a backflip. Dance in the middle of the street with only their pants. And many, many more Hajime thought was too way over the top.  _ **Hajime was genuinely worried considering knowing Tooru for god knows how long, he would no doubt do them for the sake of his pride.**_  
  * _Hiro agreed he wouldn’t go overboard but no promises. And for Hajime, that was better than nothing._
  * _**[Some common challenges that I can recall from the back of my head usually have include loudly professing reasons why they are in love with their partner, answering questions about their partner and for every incorrect answer a set of push-ups, or maybe something silly like singing a sappy song.]**_
  * _Tooru’s mother had popped by too to help Hajime out with everything, make sure things would run smoothly and that there was no hiccups. **(It was mainly her gushing about how Hajime was finally going to be her son-in-law and constant rambles about how long she had been waiting for this.)**_
  * She’s also a huge fan of Kiyoko and Yachi and simply adores them, Kiyoko and Yachi take the time to help her out with finishing the final adjustments for the banquet the next day, and in the process,  _ **the two of them managed to pick up on many design tips since Oikawa’s mother was a wedding planner!**_
  * _It’s always been her dream to plan their wedding and she really wanted this to be something special and amazing for the two of them._ **Hajime was more than grateful and she wouldn’t stop laughing about it because he really didn’t have to be,** _he was a total sweetheart, always helping her with chores when he came by with Tooru and volunteering to do things that he knew was strenuous on her. **Tooru’s mum loved Hajime like her own son.**_ **  
**
  * _It’s a tradition for the bridesmaids to help out with the makeup and all that before the groom comes to pick the bride up. However since there’s no bride, Kiyoko and Yachi were simply tasked in helping Iwa make feel more relaxed since the raven had been really nervous about it._
  * _**Kiyoko had taken the responsibility of filming the entire occasion!**_ _Little snippets of her helping Hajime or asking him questions about the wedding etc._ She was amazing and Hajime was so incredibly thankful for her. She gave him constant reassurance and support which he was very thankful for.
  * _**“How are you feeling?”**_  Hajime laughs,  _ **“Nervous but excited.”**_  The two of them were rather close and Hajime can be seen in a lot of her videos as a special guest!  _They don’t live too far apart so that helps a lot too. They like exchanging recipes and most of the time they are seen to be making what the other has recommended._
  * Meanwhile Princess was exploring the Matsuhana household since it was  _ **her first time there. Needless to say, Koshō and Shio were terrified to find a new, jumpy “dog” in their apartment. For two fully-grown adult huskies, the two of them were somehow terribly timid around other pets.**_
  * Princess would meow and they would try to act intimidating before running off.  _It went on for about ten minutes on repeat and Hajime had to separate them because Kiyoko and Yachi had made a small dress for her and wanted her to try it on._
  * Hajime spent a good half and hour cooing at how cute she was and taking photos of her. _ **[He loves Princess a lot and it was very obvious but it still has to be said.]**_
  * _The time has finally come and Tooru alongside the rest have arrived. Hiro had not once appeared because well, **he was prepping for all the challenges he had planned.**_
  * Just so you know, Hajime didn’t approve of most of them because he was soft but Hiro needed to see all the suffering looks of despair they would have when he dishes out the appropriate task.
  * _**[Maybe that was an exaggeration but the gist of things was still Hiro coming up with cheesy challenges for the four of them because this was the content everyone had signed up for.]**_
  * _Hiro alongside Kiyoko, Mrs oikawa and Yachi greeted them by the door._ Hajime watched from the living room because Hiro insisted it would ruin the fun if Tooru got constantly distracted by Hajime since they haven’t seen each other in two days.  _ **He still had a clear view outside since they were doing it in Issei’s and Hiro’s backyard.**_
  * The first challenge Makki had installed was Tooru having to list all the reasons why he loved Hajime. Which though was extremely cheesy, had it’s dose of cuteness thrown into it too. Tooru confidently says,  _ **“I love Hajime for being Hajime. I can’t pick one reason.”**_
  * _For the second challenge Hiro had implemented, he simply made all of them do a few physical exercises like squats, jumping jacks and push-ups. Nothing to special. **It was just for the sheer fun of it, and nothing as harsh as his earlier ideas of what to do.**_ **  
**
  * “Next one, all of you will be given a series of questions, for every incorrect answer ice-cubes will be poured down your shirt. The twist is only one can answer at a time and if you get it wrong, all of you will have to receive the punishment.”  _ **Kiyoko and Yachi giggled while Tooru’s mum laughed.** Hajime struggled to contain a smile but it was still worrying considering he knew the questions that will be asked._
  * _**“Kou, what is Hajime’s comfort food?”**_ Koutarou knew this because Hajime actually told him before. _ **“Popcorn!”**_  Hiro is almost surprised by his confidence and accuracy. _ **“That’s correct, moving on!”**_
  * _**“Tetsu, name three things Hajime must have if he’s in a zombie apocalypse.”**_   _Tetsurou panics but somehow he manages._ ** _“Princess?? Tooru and fuck- His mp3?”_**  He gives a semi-decent look of approval.  **He lets out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god.”**
  * _**“Tooru! What are Hajime’s favourite flowers?”**_ When they said they were going to be asked questions about each other this was not what Tooru had envisioned.  ** _“Ah- Crap- Uhm, Chrysanthemums?”_**  Hajime laughs because he was right,  _Hiro gives a dramatic pause, **“And that’s right!”**_
  * _**“Issei, when did Hajime first appear in one of your videos?”  
**_
  * _**“Babe what the fuck-”**_   _Hiro interrupts, **“Wrong answer!”**_  
  * _He grabs the ice and flushes it down the collar of Issei’s shirt, he does the same for the other three which results in weird but awfully funny reactions._
  * _**“Holy shit that’s cold!”**_  Hajime really wanted to feel guilty but this was actually very amusing to watch, and Kiyoko was recording everything on behalf of Tooru, so they all had to keep their composure.  _ **Hiro simply snorts and says to the camera, “I knew he would say that so I saved it for last.”**_



##  **_The Actual wedding!_ **

  * _They have a really small wedding with only their close friends as guests. Hajime meets Tooru’s parents for the wedding and they assure Hajime that since he is finally part of the family, **he didn’t have anything to worry about.**_
  * Tooru’s mother told him that if Tooru ever does something stupid or unfaithful, they will personally whoop his sorry little ass.  _ **Hajime thanks them but defends Tooru saying he would never do something like that.**_
  * _**It’s a really sweet and cute garden wedding.**_   _There was a lot of drinking for the adults and games surprisingly. Hajime tried not to drink too much because well, he had shit tolerance for alcohol._
  * _Their wedding song is “ **Perfect”**  by Ed sheeran._  _ **(Fuck all of you.**_ **)**   _It fits them so much and I don’t think anything else suits them more than this._
  * _**Mattsun was the one walking Hajime down the aisle, because well, they were best friends too and Hajime wasn’t as fortunate to have his parents there.** When Tooru saw Hajime he fucking teared up because Hajime was just so incredibly beautiful and he was really, really lucky to have scored such an amazing partner._ 
  * _**Iwa was laughing and blushing too. It was a really cute scene.**_
  * _Them exchanging vows was just the two of them laughing most of the time. **Tooru had so much cheesy shit in his vows it was hilarious**_.  _He talked about how grateful he was for Hajime, the only person who could constantly put up with his excessive narcissism. He goes on to describe briefly things like their first date or the moment he realised he had fallen in love with his best friend._
  * _**“I remember how you stuck with me through thick and thin, when we would split one meal because we couldn’t afford two, or how you never once complained when all we had was an inflatable mattress when we moved into the first flat we bought together.”**_   _Hajime laughs because he remembers that, how they never complained about how little they had when they started out._
  * _**To them, their love and comfort was the only thing they could ever ask for.**_
  * _**“You took care of me when I’m sick, tolerated my narcissistic tendencies and made sure that I never pushed myself too much.”** He takes a deep breath.  **“You loved and supported me no matter what I chose to do and I could never choose someone else to spend the rest of my life with.”**_ **  
**
  * _Everyone else was either giggling or full on guffawing. There was no in between. **They’ve known each other forever and were two best friends who fell in love.**_ **  
**
  * _Hajime teared up because no matter how cheesy or annoying Tooru was at times, **he loved him so much for being there for him every step of the way and giving him the family he never had.**_
  * _As silly as it was, **Hajime found it so hard to believe that they were finally”official”** That nothing could ever come in between them. It just made him so happy and so,  **so thankful.**_
  * Hajime’s part of the vows were just sweet and touching. He talked about how Tooru’s been there for him every step of the way through the ups and downs. How he had never once thought different of him despite his really bad anxiety.  _Hajime goes on to say that on the day Tooru confessed he wouldn’t believe it, **that there was no way his best friend could have somehow reciprocate his feelings.**_
  * **_But here they were now, exchanging vows with a long, cheesy speech._**
  * _Tooru remembers seeing his mother tear up because she was so goddamned proud. Tooru just smiles reassuringly at her and she smiles back. This is it he thought. **All this was finally real.**_
  * _**They finish exchanging rings and kisses as the entire crowd coos and marvels at how cute they were together.**_
  * _The cake ceremony included Hajime and Tooru slabbering each other with cake and laughing. They chose red velvet as a compromise because Oikawa wanted chocolate **[which Hajime is not a fan of]**  and Hajime wanted regular vanilla._
  * _The night carried on, **and soon, it was time for the dance.**_   _Tooru being a cheesy shit like always asked for Hajime’s hand to dance and they fucking did. It was their wedding song. He spun Haji around, kissed him, stroked his head as Hajime laid it on Tooru’s chest._
  * _**It was supposed to be a really romantic and slow song till the beat fucking dropped and it turned into a fucking disco party.**_
  * _Even the Oikawas started partying and Hajime is both confused and amused._
  * _Hajime had completely forgot they put Makki and Mattsun in charge of the deejaying and now it was some really popular pop song._   _ **Everyone cheered and started parting the fuck out of the night.**_ Even the kids who were given nice orange juice were jumping everywhere.  _ **They did awkward dances but overall, Hajime was actually having fun.**_
  * _They danced, sing, did things you probably shouldn’t do at weddings like flirt at the jelly table, **sneak away for a few minutes to watch the stars while giving each other soft giggly kisses.** They had some quiet time away from everyone else just to laugh and talk about their future.  **Nevertheless, it was a night to be remembered.**_
  * _After cleaning up and everything, **they go home and conk the hell out.** Weddings were tiring and they agreed never to trust Makki and Mattsun with the music ever again._
  * _But one thing was for sure._   ** _They really shouldn’t have eaten so much goddamn jello._**




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been so inactive :( I’ve been really busy with personal stuff and a lot of other things so here’s the Youtuber au to make up for it. I do hope you enjoy this part :)  
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Mentions of Anxiety, self-harm, homophobia.

 

  * _Shimizu has around 6 million subscribers over on her Youtube channel._ Although people would guess she does manly beauty related stuff,  _ **Shimizu mainly focuses on lifestyle.**_
  * Hitoka has slightly under a million and focused a lot more on crafts and designs!  _ **She draws a lot and sometimes even posts speedpaints or tutorials.**_
  * _The two of them live in a three-room apartment together! They’ve been dating for 5 years and are very much in love!_ T _ **hey do everything together!**_ The two of them are one of those pure couples who never fight and agree on pretty much everything!
  * _Hitoka started out as a huge fan of Shimizu’s, **often making art for her or trying to meet her at conventions.**_
  * _Though admittedly, Hitoka was a nervous wreck when she met Shimizu in person. **She was afraid that she spent too much time interacting with her that other fans would get upset so she hastily left before Shimizu could properly talk to her.**_
  * _Hitoka struggles with anxiety just like Hajime,_ though unlike Hajime, hers is much more apparent.  _She fumbled more with her words and given her shy personality, **she had her own issues of not being able to talk to her own fans.**_ **  
**
  * _Fans always try their best to comfort her and she’s so thankful for that but it is still very hard for her. **She’s always afraid of coming off as rude and hence it leads to awkward interactions with her fans.**_
  * _The second time the two of them met was when Hitoka had been surrounded by a fellow fan who was on the more obsessive side. **She was getting increasingly uncomfortable and had no clue how to remove herself from the situation.** This is when Shimizu steps in and brings her away to a quiet place to ask if she was alright._
  * Hitoka tries assuring her she was fine but she was panicking because there she was, her idol and person she admired for years talking to her and taking her time to check on her.  _ **She was happy yet horribly nervous and Shimizu could see that so she treated her to some ice-cream that was being sold at the convention.**_
  * _**Eventually,**_   _Hitoka calmed down and they started talking a little!_ Hitoka was mesmerised by how kind and patient she was and that really just made her admire her so much more. _She properly thanked her for the artwork she had made and Hitoka was so flustered she could only say it wasn’t much._
  * _**Once**_ ,  _Hitoka was invited to give a talk._  It was about inspiring aspiring artists to use Youtube as a platform to share their art etc. She thought it was a good idea and accepted, however started regretting it when she was moments away from delivering the speech. _She was so nervous and was terrified she would have an unwanted breakdown._
  * _**Hajime was there at the convention too.**_   _He saw how nervous she was and felt empathetic. **He carefully approached her and gave a friendly introduction. Hitoka was clearly intimidated but eventually she realised he was a genuinely good person so she listened to his advice.**_
  * _Hajime taught her some breathing exercises and how watching some videos really helped him personally so she should try them too, **and she did!**  It helped a lot, and though it wasn’t the smoothest talk,  **it was way better than she could have hoped for!**_
  * Hitoka thanked him afterwards and he could only assure her it wasn’t a big deal.  _He knew how hard dealing with anxiety was and this was just the least he could do. **He made it a point to help others because he himself never had anyone to go to for most of his life.** [A elder sibling or parental kind of figure.]_ **  
**
  * When it was Hajime’s turn to give his talk, Hitoka could only develop the respect she had for him because yes, _it wasn’t perfect, **but he overcame his own personal struggles and made sure it wouldn’t stop him from doing what he enjoyed.**_ **  
**
  * _The two of them started dating 7 months after knowing each other :D **Yachi got herself acquainted with Tooru and Hajime around the same time she and Shimizu have been a couple.**_ **  
**
  * _Hajime, Tooru and Shimizu have known each other for a little longer than that. They met at a convention at an after party for creators._
  * _**Shimizu and Hitoka own their own fashion line together and that was one of their sources of income besides Youtube!**_   _People are amazed by their simple stylistic design choices and how well they work together!_
  * Their most popular release is their Pastel line inspired by winter! They worked on it for a good 6-7 months before releasing it in the early start of Spring.  _Hitoka had custom thank you notes drawn as a thank you to those who bought their apparel._
  * _**They have two Chinchillas as pets, Totoro-san and Pico**_.  _Totoro-san is a White Velvet Chinchilla while Pico is Diamond._
  * _**Totoro-san is the mascot of Shimizu’s channel while Pico the mascot of Hitoka’s.** When they ever make a video together, Hitoka made a special animated intro with the two of them in it :D_
  * _**These two love cuddles,** when they aren't busy or caught up with their schedule, they will always make time to talk about stuff and share hugs in bed._ They would have their huge blanket on top of them while they just start dozing off as they don't to the ceiling and draw weird shapes with their hand.
  * _It’s thanks to Hajime and Shimizu that she started believing a lot more in herself. **All of them become very good friends and they hang out quite frequently!**_
  * _Seeing Hajime and Tooru in their vlogs or vice versa was quite common!_ Hajime is generally the awkward one most of the time because he really couldn’t keep up with their enthusiasm at times.  _ **They’ve gone to amusement parks together and other places like water theme parks or the beach.**_
  * _Bonus thing I want to raise is that Tooru and Hajime defend Shimizu and Hitoka from weird creeps that try to hit on them even after they say no. **[Consent is important. No means no.]** It’s funny to see their reactions because the two of them were quite frankly intimidating when they needed to be._
  * _**Shimizu was comfortable enough to wear bikinis and very fitting swimsuits that really left guys swooning** ,_ _she didn’t care too much about the stretch-marks she had on her thighs and all that, **they bothered her in the past,** but she’s learnt to accept it and love her body for what it is and not what it could be._
  * Hitoka tends to wear swimsuits that covered more skin because she wasn’t too comfortable with bikinis and all that yet,  _ **also,**  she burned easily and had sensitive skin in general so she would avoid things that exposed her skin to the sun._ 
  * **_She has to put a lot of sunblock!_** _Hitoka and Shimizu would apply the sunblock for each other!_
  * _**Similarly,**_   _Tooru was always the one to go to the beach or water park without the need for a shirt._ He was fine going shirtless because it was funny to see Hajime’s reaction.  _Hajime would help Tooru put sunblock too so that was a bonus for the brunette._
  * _Hajime would wear a tank top most of the time because he didn’t like showing skin too much just like Hitoka. **He and Hitoka were umbrella buddies and they’d hide under the umbrella and talk about stuff while Tooru and Shimizu laid on the beach tanning.**_
  * _It took a long time for these two to be comfortable enough to occasionally wear something more bold and go to the ocean and splash around with their respective partners or tan alongside them._
  * _**Hajime slowly got more comfortable and confident in himself to go swimming or to the beach without his swimsuit!**_   _Tooru was very proud of him and happy that he’s finally content with himself to do something as small as going to the beach or waterpark without his shirt._ What he did not like however was other guys and ladies checking his boyfriend/husband out for two reasons,  _Hajime didn’t like the attention he got because that made him very uncomfortable which was as good as going back to square one,_  and number two,  _Hajime was taken, **by him,** they needed to stop looking as if Hajime was some sort of dessert._
  * **_Also a fan favourite vlog Hitoka has is one of her teaching Hajime how to draw._** _Shimizu and Tooru were tanning as usual and these two were under their beach umbrella._  It was fucking great because Hajime wasn’t bad at it, but it was just really sweet to see him listen to yachi and try to do exactly what she was doing.  _He drew some really cute ones like a chibi version of Tooru screaming **“Milk”**  and Princess napping._
  * They'd have dinner afterwards and just talk about stuff, Shimizu and Hitoka usually take the opportunity to talk about future trips they could organise and what they could do Tooru gives his own input while Hajime just dreamily stares at his husband most of the time.
  * _**After their little outings,**_   _sometimes they’d go for a Karaoke session to tire themselves out._
  * _If Hiro and Issei were available_.  _ **Or Koutarou, Tetsu, Kozume and Keiji,** they’d ask them to tag along before everyone either passes out from alcohol or straining their throats. _
  * _Keiji is the only responsible one because he has to drive all these dimwits back home. **Kiyoko, Yachi and Kenma don’t drink so they’re good.**_
  * _**You know what I want?**_ Shimizu recording Hiro and Tetsu having a rap battle because these boys can rap. _Meanwhile Kenma and Hitoka are nerding out over Pokémon in the corner._
  * _Keiji is having a friendly chat with Hajime over the best way to cook eggs and Issei is just cheering his boyfriend on with things like_ ** _“Wreck his ass babe.”_** _Tooru is videoing the thing too while making stupid comments to piss both of them off._
  * _**For pride month,**  Hajime collaborated with Shimizu for a little Q&A!  **They talked about stuff like coming out and what it's like to be in the queer community.]**_



* * *

_I imagined it went something like this because these two are insanely precious._

* * *

**Hajime:**  Is the camera on?

_***Shimizu laughs.*** _

**Shimizu:**  Yeah it is.

 **Hajime:** Hi.

 **Shimizu:**  This is Hajime if you guys are unfamiliar with him.

 **Hajime:**  Yes.

 **Shimizu:**  Today we will be doing a little Q&A in light of pride month.

 **Hajime:**  We thought it'd be a good idea with a lot more teens struggling to find themselves, especially with all the anti-gay adverts going around and the whole youtube deal with demonetisation.

 **Shimizu:** This video won't be monetised because we don't want this to seem like something done out of ill intention. The both of us are part of the community so we'll talk a bit more about our personal experience and give advice in areas we can.

**_*Hajime reads the first question that's flashed on the screen.*_ **

**Hajime:** _Must I have a label to be part of the community?_  Of course not, you aren't obligated to find something and force yourself to suit that title if you don't want to. I don't really like labels myself because I felt I've never really fit into any of the prescribed sexualities. That being said…  _it's okay if you label yourself, Tooru is bisexual and he's proud of it. Labels or not, it doesn't define you as an individual._

 **Shimizu:**  I think what's most important is that you stay true to yourself.  _Figuring out your sexuality isn't as simple as it sounds, while there are some who are certain on what they are within a short period of time, there are many others who months or even years to figure it out, and we're here to tell you it's okay._

* * *

 I ** _n general to sum everything up_** , _they get some questions about dealing with homophobia or dangerous environments, transitioning or gender dysphoria, and other heavy but important topics._

_There were laughs and maybe some tears but overall it was a very tender and touching video because fans could see how much people like them who were seemingly so strong and always happy were really just as human as everyone else._

Shimizu talked about how she cried when she told her mum that she liked girls. Her mum asked her why was she crying and apologising? She would have lost an amazing daughter if she decided that she would stop loving her for being different. Hajime shared his own experience too but not that much in detail.

_As much as he hated to admit it, **it still hurt. No**  matter how much he wanted to forget and let go, **it still hurt to know his parents wanted nothing to do with him.**_

* * *

  _“I hated myself for liking guys. I tried, I really did, but I wasn't happy, it just made me angrier because I was lying to myself. I was lying to my friends. I liked guys and I didn't want anyone to find out because I thought if they did, I'd lose everything. I'd have nothing because all along I've been taught such a thing is wrong.”_

 _“I told Tooru. The first person I told was my best friend because I trusted him more than anything. **More than my parents, more than myself.**  I knew he was the one person I could count on even if it felt like I had nothing else. I was terrified, terrified to tell my best friend because I was ashamed of myself. I was ashamed that I'd be looked down on by him.  **I was scared I would lose everything.”**_   _You could tell he was trying so hard to keep it in._

_“There was just that voice at the back of head telling me everything would go wrong. **I hated myself for the way I was.**  I remember how I'd punch walls till my knuckles bled because I was so frustrated with myself. So frustrated I couldn't be what my parents wanted me to be.” **He knows it hurt.**  He knows that whenever he talked about this it's as if all his scars started to open up again, but it also gave him a release.  **It made him feel like he was stronger than what he once was.**_

_“And then Tooru came out and told me he was Bisexual in middle school. I remember how I broke down because I had been trying to hide it for so long it felt like I could finally breathe around my best friend. **I was so happy to know that I wasn't alone.** ”_

_“I'm not saying it's easy, because sometimes it isn't. I was in bad place because I was struggling to accept who I am. But I ended up marrying my best friend and living with him. It wasn't always smooth sailing and it had its ups and downs just like anything else. **But it gets better, even if everything is telling you to give up, you have to push forward.”**_

_**“Even if it feels like you have no one, we want you to know we're here for you. Our platform will always be a safe place for anyone, you deserve to feel safe, loved and accepted for you are.”** _

* * *

  _Hajime, Shimizu, Tooru, Issei, Hiro and all the rest, all they want is to give their viewers what they never had. **They wanted to let them know it's okay. Things will be okay.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little bit different since it focuses on Hajime in general. It's basically a video about Hajime talking about anxiety and his own experiences with it. He knows many people who watch his channel have similar experiences and he really wants to help those who are just like him. I just really wanted to portray this mature, compassionate, kind and sympathetic side of Hajime. I feel like anxiety is something not taken seriously by others and that there are often misconceptions about it. So not only is this for those of you who have anxiety yourself, but those who don't to have a deeper understanding of what it is. I think a majority of you know I’ve struggled with anxiety and other mental issues myself, so this is much more personal chapter compared to the rest. Treat this as a little view into what it’s like in the shoes of someone having social anxiety, and what are the struggles one might face when dealing with such a disorder. I'll post the next part [Which is not so heavy I promise] as soon as possible :) This is in a drabble style, so enjoy :D  
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Mentions of Anxiety, implied self-harm.

**_“What are anxiety disorders?”_ ** Hajime reads.  _ He takes a deep breath, just a glance and anyone could tell he was on the edge. _ Still, he manages to conjure what he had to say.

**_Deep breaths. It'll be okay._ **

_ His eyes jump from place to place, nervous. _ His fingernails dig into his thighs, he closes them momentary,  _ breathing. _

**_Inhale. Exhale._ **

He looks up, meeting Tooru's warm features that never failed to comfort him. He relaxes himself, stops digging into his thighs.  _ Tooru smiles, and Hajime feels a little spark of confidence in his chest. _

**_Tooru believed in him. He should believe in himself too._ **

“... Anxiety disorders are mental disorders characterised by significant or constant feelings of anxiousness and fear.”

**_Breathe. Breathe._ **

“Each individual may experience anxiety differently, and the severity of it differs from person to person.”  _ There's a stagnant pause. _

_ Hajime takes in another breath. _

_ A very soft “Are you okay?” Could be heard from behind the camera. _ Hajime looks up and mumbles a soft  _ “Yeah.” _ Tooru insisted on helping him with the recording, because he knew Hajime had his doubts about filming this.

“What does someone with anxiety face or struggle with?” This was much harder than it looked, for someone who almost never talked about his mental health, this was a huge leap.

“It's different for everyone.” He fumbles with his words.  **_“For me anxiety is-... It's apologising too much, self-doubt, overthinking, and questioning myself over the smallest of things.”_ **

_ Was he starting to regret it?  _ **_Possibly._ **

_ “It's dumb, it really is, but, feeling the way you feel is not an excuse to discredit yourself for the things that you do well.” _

**_You can do this. You've come this far, what's stopping you now?_ **

_ Everything is. The consequence. The reaction.  _ **_The weight._ **

_ “... And I guess it took me a long time to figure that out.” _

**_Everything screamed at him no, to give up. To save himself the effort and worry of having to deal with how others will think of him._ **

_ He had every reason to give up, and past him would have. _

**_But he had so much more to give than he'll ever possibly lose._ **

“People think that anxiety is just constantly being nervous or anxious but it’s more than that.”

**_His eyes jump a little, gaze low._ **

_ “It’s blaming yourself, uh- blanking out, like being unable to speak no matter how hard I try to.” _

The constant nagging feeling that he was responsible for everything that happened around him consumed him for years. But it was gradually fading away,  _ not completely,  _ **_but gradually._ **

Tooru helps him read the next question, voice soft and patient. He knew how hard it was for Hajime to open up about something he had tried so desperately to hide for so many years.  _ Seeing him being able to get up, make a video, talk about it,  _ **_he was just so proud of how far he’s come._ **

_ He loves Hajime,  _ **_to the moon and back._ ** Things like these just made him realise how helplessly he had fallen in love with the raven, the way he talked, smiled.  _ His nervous little gestures, the way he would bite his lips. _

**_He was his everything, and Tooru wanted Hajime to know that._ **

He waits a little while, giving Hajime time to breathe and recompose himself. When he was sure Hajime was ready, he reads on. “What should I not do if I know someone suffering from anxiety?”

“Uh yeah- Victim blaming is one thing.” Hajime starts. “... Don’t do that, some people do it sub-consciously and you might not realise how much it could affect the person.”

Hajime often wondered if the person he was today was the product of all those years of parental neglect. 

**_“Boys don’t cry.”_ **

**_“You’ll get over it.”_ **

**_“What do you have to worry about?”_ **

Things like that were common, and while he acknowledged that he had grew up in a more conservative household, he never agreed with it. He had never felt the warmth so many relished in even in the comfort of his own home. He had never been great at expressing his emotions or displaying affection. Things like that were often frowned upon in his childhood, the slightest crack of unnecessary emotion only another lecture awaiting him.

_ Tooru had always been his safe place. _ He made him feel accepted, like he could finally breathe.  _ He was patient despite his struggles with figuring out himself, through breakdowns and times of self-doubt.  _

**_“It’s okay for you to cry.”_ **

**_“It’s okay to be upset.”_ **

**_“Worrying is part of being human.”_ **

Tooru had taught him more than any other.  _ How to love others, _ **_love himself._ **

**_Tooru lead him out of the darkness, with him, he finally found the light._ **

“Try encouraging them to replace sorries with thank yous, helping someone is always better than making them feel bad about themselves. For some it’s just a habit, and telling someone about it and making them feel bad for being anxious or nervous is just contributing to their pile of insecurities.”

Tooru flashes him a proud smile as he reads the next question. “What advice do you have for someone with anxiety?” 

**_Tooru looks up just to make sure that Hajime was alright._ **

“I can’t give you a definitive answer since anxiety is different for everyone, but the least I could do is give you what works for me.”

“I’m on antidepressants that help with panic attacks and uh, other stuff in general... I know medicine is not always the most popular choice, but it really does differ from person to person. I take them because as much as I hate to admit it, I get panic attacks and breakdowns more than I would like to.”

_ Haggard breathing. Heart rate too erratic for something as simple as this.  _ **_Breathe. Breathe._ ** _ It's okay. _ **_It's okay_ ** _. You can do this.  _ **_Just breathe._ **

“I go for psychotherapy as well, which is basically uh- cognitive and emotional therapy… It helps me recognise self-esteem issues I have, and a positive way to deal with them rather than  _ you know _ \- uh,  _ negative thoughts. _ ”

His eyes blink up, Tooru stood there behind the camera smiling. He supportingly mouths the words,  _ “It’s okay, I believe in you.” _ And Hajime was so incredibly grateful, for everything he’s done for him.

“Being surrounded by people who care and love about you is really important.” Tooru laughs and Hajime does too.  _ “Tooru he…  _ **_He's been there for me through all this_ ** _.” _

_He chuckles, awkwardly runs his fingers through his hair._ **_“And I guess I wouldn’t have anyone else to help me through everything.”_**

_ “He’s my best friend. My partner and well…  _ **_the love of my life_ ** _.” _

Tooru smiles fondly at the term of endearment, and anyone could see Hajime’s embarrassment from the redness of his cheeks.  _ They stare quietly for just a moment, full of intimacy and love.  _ He should probably edit that out Hajime thinks, but he had made a promise that this video was going to be as raw and genuine as possible, even if it made him a little doubtful, he was going to honour it.

**_“And uh- Exercising helps.”_** _Hajime gives a nervous laughs._ “I know most of you hate it but it really does.” Elaborating, he continues. “It keeps you occupied, keeps you healthy. It sounds stupid, but it works. And if you want an alternative to pills, sports or outdoor activities will do you some good… And uh- Most of you know I have a regular gym routine… but sometimes cycling or playing a game of volleyball with friends help take my mind of things.”

Hajime had made it a point to distract himself from all the negative emotions that would gradually pile up as the days went by.  _ And while video games were definitely something that helped coped with those negative thoughts, Hajime always knew it would never compare to other stuff like being surrounded by his friends. _ He was glad he had friends that saw past the medical label. He never had to worry about such things when he was with them.

_ “ _ **_Just remember,_ ** _ don’t force yourself into things you don’t want. It’ll upset you and worsen the situation you are in more than help you. Do what makes you comfortable, work at your own pace. Do whatever makes you happy. One of the more important ones that many people don’t seem to understand is that it anxiety can’t go away in a flash. It takes time. Just like any physical wound. Don’t rush into anything, it takes time to heal, if you do, your wounds won’t heal properly, and you might end up hurting yourself more.” _

**_Hajime wanted people to realise that one’s mental health was just as important as their physical health. Physicality was just as important on what was inside._ **

_ “I know because I’ve done it before, and it took me a long time to realise that... It doesn’t get rid of what you’re going through, it gives you more excuses to hurt yourself.  _ **_Don’t deny it._ ** _ Acknowledge it and find ways to help you work around it.” _

**_A deep breath._ **

_“... It’s okay to feel the way you feel. Don’t belittle your feelings, we were just programmed to work differently and there’s no reason to look down on yourself for it.”_ **_Hajime seems to have realised he had started to ramble now, and almost immediately, you could tell he was embarrassed._** _“I mean- This is just my experience and advice, you don't have to follow them if you don't want to.”_

_ “But if somehow, you decided to stay till the end of it, I really hope that you learned something from this.” _

**_He gives an awkward chuckle._ **

_ “And uh- Till next time.” _ He gives a small smile. The video cuts, and Tooru could see how much Hajime relaxed when the video stopped recording.

_ Very quietly, Tooru shuffles to plop himself next to Hajime. He gently pulls him into a comforting embrace before whispering into his ear. “I’m so proud of you.”  _ **_They share a soft kiss, a warm embrace, and it might not seem like much to a typical viewer, but Tooru knew better than anyone those few words meant the world to Hajime._ **

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start things off, I'll just have you now this is the most self-indulgent chapter I have ever written, and it might not appeal to everyone, but I hope you enjoy it still! This was done with the help of my friend ryxji from tumblr, thank you so much bb! Ily
> 
> Makki, Mattsun, Kuroo, Kenma and a little bit of Bo appear in this chapter :D

 

> **Iwa:** Masters
> 
>   * **Username:** GodzillaTofu
>   * Has golden weapon for **Ana , Widow, Lucio, Tracer** and **Mercy.**
> 

> 
> **Tooru:** Diamond
> 
>   * **Username:** AliensAreReal
>   * Has golden weapon f **or D.va, Torbjorn (It was a dare.)** and **Genji.**
> 

> 
> **Issei:** Diamond
> 
>   * **Username:** IsseiHighNoon
>   * Has Golden weapon for **Mccree , Reaper** and **Soldier 76**.
> 

> 
> **Hiro:** Masters
> 
>   * **Username:** CreamMyPuffs
>   * Has Golden weapon for **Hanzo** , **Reaper** , **Roadhog** and **Rein**.
> 

> 
> **Kenma:** Grandmaster
> 
>   * U **sername:** Applepie
>   * Has Golden weapon for **Zenyatta** , **Lucio** , **Mei** , **Zarya** , **Widow** and **Pharah**.
> 

> 
> **Kuroo:** Diamond
> 
>   * **Username:** KuroiNeko
>   * Has Golden Weapon for **Mccree** , **Symmetra** , Mei, **Bridgette** and **Zarya**.
> 

> 
> **Bokuto:**  Diamond
> 
>   * **Username:**  HootHootGoesTheOwl
>   * Has Golden Weapon for  **Bastion** , **Rein,** **Winston**  and **Orisa**.
> 


 

* * *

 

  * Makki for Hanzo main. Boi would be a great sniper. WHEN HANZO USES HIS DRAGON MAKKI WILL QUOTE IT WORD FOR WORD, _**“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”**_ And Iwa is just **_"Hiro please-"_**
  * Mattsun is Mccree main, fucking fite me. He loves cowboys and no one can convince me otherwise.



 

* * *

  

_*Oikawa gets headshot*_

**Makki** : _Get rekt._

 **Mattsun** : Rest in pieces

 **Iwa** : _For fuck's sake Tooru_

 **Oikawa** : _WELL I'M SORRY THAT THESE IDIOTS WON'T ALLOW ME TO UNLEASH MY FULL POTENTIAL._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _**AND THEY ALWAYS FLIRT AND MATTSUN TRIES TO AMERICAN SOUTH ACCENT** _

 

* * *

 

_*Mattsun as Reaper and Makki as Soldier 76 for the fun of it.*_

**Iwa** : Why are you just standing there

 **Makki** : I crave the sweet release of death

* _Teleports over and starts rubbing his character against Soldier 76.*_

 **Mattsun** : _You called?_

 **Iwa** : _Murder me please_

 

* * *

_*Dancing after Iwa dies.*_

**Iwa** : please stop. Delete yourself

 **Mattsun** : What's the matter pumpkin?

 **Iwa** : _I am leaving-_

 **Mattsun** : You know what time it is?

 **Iwa** : Issei I swear

 **Mattsun** : It's high noon

 **Iwa** : _I wILL LEAVE YOU TO DIE_

_*A few plays later.*_

**Mattsun** : _you dick could've ressed me!_

 **Iwa** : _You could've **NOT** jumped off the fucking payload!_

 

* * *

 

  *  Oikawa stubbing his toe and yelling **"IWA-CHAN I NEED HEALING!"**
  * Iwa making prayer hands and silently counting to ten because Oikawa ALWAYS STARTS WITH GENJI AND SPAMS **"I NEED HEALING"** _AND IT DRIVES HIM INSANE._ Good thing Oikawa has enough decency to switch once he dies because Iwa is not wasting a resurrect on his ass.  _ **As much as he loves his husband he has no time for this during ranked matches.**_
  * Iwa is very quiet during matches, especially if they aren't in a team with people he knows? **(Also known as at least with Mattsun and Makki)** and sometimes people get super surprised when it turns out how deep and gruff his voice is. **Iwa is naturally quiet etc with people he’s unfamiliar with.**
  * **_IWA IS A SUPPORT MAIN FITE ME!!!! O_** verall, he is really well rounded but he does it because he’s just used to it. **He’s great with Mercy, Lucio, Ana and Zen**. _He’s a little rusty with Brigette and Moira because they’re more of offensive supports._



* * *

  

 **Iwa** : Just tell me if you want me to switch to support

 **Random dude** : Thanks man

 **Iwa** : I’m a little rusty with Brigette and Moira, but anyone else is fine

 

* * *

  

  * Occasionally however, he plays DPS or Tanks depending on the Team composition. **He’s a surprisingly really, really good Widow!** Widow is his main DPS but he doesn’t play it unnecessarily because people might think he’s throwing. **This would make sense because he loves playing Ana and sniping is something he is good at.**
  * But one thing to consider is the map, because if there aren’t much vantage points, he swaps to **Junkrat** , **Sombra** or **Tracer**. Tank wise, he plays **Zarya**  or **Rein** because Tooru plays D.Va almost every round.
  * **That being said,** while Tooru does main D.Va, he occasionally messes around with Torbjorn, Genji and Hammond. _**Genji was mainly to piss Iwa, who was support, off, which would often result in the raven muting his spouse.**_
  * **BUT WHO GETS THE MOST HYPED FOR NEW SKINS? OIKAWA? NOOOOOO- MAKKI? NAAAH BRUH- MATTSUN?? HE DOESN'T CARE LMAO- IT'S MOTHERFUCKING IWAIZUMI.** Hajime is the most excited little bean when there's new skins. Especially for Ana and Lucio. _ **It's so cute and pure Tooru swoons to the the point of surrealism.**_



 

* * *

   

_Okay but can we have salty Tooru when he doesn't get play of the game??_

 

 **Oikawa** : _YA KNOW I ALMOST HAD A TEAMKILL! THIS PLAY OF THE GAME IS RIGGED!_

 **Makki** : SALT ALERT

 **Mattsun** : _TEAMKILL DOESN'T MEAN SHIT WHEN YOU KEEP FUCKING DYING_

 **Oikawa** : death is part of the process Mattsun

 **Mattsun** : _Shut up you dick monger_

 **Oikawa** : Yeet yourself into the abyss moss hair

 **Iwa** : _please stop before I mute all of you_

 

* * *

  

  * Also sometimes other people kind of recognize their voices and once one insensitive rude fuck was like _**"Oh fuck aren't you those gay fags from Youtube?"** And Haji just short-circuits and leaves. Like he had to physically walk out of the room and go to another room._
  * And Oikawa is super worried and calls the dick out before leaving himself to go and comfort Hajime, while Makki and Mattsun annihilate the guy in the game.
  * It's not even that he's overly sad but the slur flipped a switch and he hated admitting things like these but it almost gave him a panic attack and he just sits there in silence while his heart still races.
  * He almost doesn't notice that Tooru had entered the room and moved in to hug him so he jolts a little from the touch. He melts into the embrace quickly and Tooru just sits there hugging him for as long as he needed.
  * And maybe it's not much for others but to Hajime, it meant everything to have the person you love shower you with so much support, warmth and patience.
  * When he melts Tooru noticed how it had seemed like he was holding his breath.
  * Tooru cracks one of the characters quotes like maybe maybe Tracer's "Cheers love, the cavalry's here." And Hajime just laughs before indulging in the kiss Tooru gives him
  * And since then they are very careful with playing with strangers. Just to slim down the chance of an asshole joining them, they'd play with Kuroo, Bokuto and frequently with Kenma.



 

* * *

   

 **Bokuto:** _bastion is best waifu fite me_

 **Kuroo picking reaper:** mmmh yeah gimme that Linkin Park Edge

 

 

 

 

   

* * *

 

 

 

*OikAWA DIES AGAIN.*

**Kenma** : With Death comes honor, with honor redemption

**Oikawa** : OH MY GOD FUCK YOU 

_*Makki is just gone he is laughing too hard.*_

_**Mattsun** : Fucking SLAY man, you were just **_ANNIHILATED_** _

**Iwa** : play of the game

**Makki** : _I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE-_

**Kuroo** : I fucking told you Kenma is savage af

**Mattsun** : This guy just stole the entire stream with one quote I can't believe this

**Iwa** : Goodbye Makki and Mattsun, you are irrelevant now

**Kenma** : _Just like Oikawa since everyone forgot him_

**Kuroo** : _yOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 

* * *

 

_*Kills Tooru almost immediately after the brunette respawns.*_

**Oikawa** : OH MY GOD

 **Iwa** : _Holyshit_

 **Kenma** : out of my way wingdings, it's sushi time

_*Makki never recovers from laughing.*_

**Makki** : oh my god, Kenma is my new favourite person now

_*Slightly offended snort from Issei.*_

**Mattsun** : _Fair enough_

 **Oikawa** : Do you think we can get Kenma banned from Overwatch? **_He's just too powerful._**

 **Kenma** : _Try to block me and see what happens you knock off K-pop idol_

 **Oikawa** : _WOW_

**OKAY AS MUCH AS HAJIME LOVES TOORU HE JUST SNORTS.**

**Oikawa** : o _h my goD HAJIME **DID YOU JUST**_

 **Iwa** : _oh come on it was funny_

 **Mattsun** : _i mean you kinda DO look like a target version of [Insert K pop Idol here]_

 **Oikawa** : I am deleting you all from my friends list.

 **Kenma** : _That would erase your entire friends list though_

 

* * *

 

_*Hajime trapping Tooru in a corner as Mei with an ice-wall*_

**Oikawa** : _I want a divorce-_

 **Kenma** : _Finally I can have Mcbuffbro to myself_

 

* * *

 

  * They get cornered and almost all of the team get rekt and then Kenma swoops in and **sINGLEHANDEDLY HOLDS THE POINT UNTIL BACK UP RESPAWNS.**



* * *

  

##  **"Like I dunno what's happening but I am having a very bad time."** _\- Oikawa_

 

* * *

  

  **Kenma** : Let's break down.

 **Kuroo** : _You mean break it down?_

 **Kenma** : _No I mean **break down** ,_ because life is pointless, I mean we live in a world where you write _chihuahua as_ **_"chihuahua"_**

 

* * *

 

  * Kenma just morphs into such a lil shit when playing such competitive games,
  * **"Play of the game: applepie"** And Tooru being the salty ass he is, _**“That is not my name-”**_



****

* * *

   

  _*Makki killing an enemy Genji as Hanzo*_

 **Makki** : Bye genji

 **Kenma** : _And history repeats itself_

 

* * *

  

  **Iwa** : _Hammond is just the fucking fursona of Junkrat and D.va’s lovechild_

 **Kuroo** : Hajime why would you ever say that

_*Tooru, Issei and Hiro are laughing.*_

**Kenma** : _He's not wrong_

 **Mattsun** : Jeff has to give the people what they want y _ou know what I mean?_

 **Oikawa** : Furries are a huge thing babe

 **Hajime** : Well if you're telling me people are sexually attracted to a hamster I think we have a problem here

 **Makki** : _Are you discriminating furries???_

 **Iwa** : _No but a hamster over the jetpack cat upsets me_

 

* * *

  

_Okay, this little part is from Tetsurou’s stream on Twitch!_

  * _He was playing with **Kenma** , **Issei** , **Hiro** , **Tooru** and **Hajime**._



If you want to know who they’re playing and on what map, here it is:

  * _**Tetsu** is **Reaper**_
  * _**Kenma** is **Lucio**_
  * _**Haji** is **Ana**_
  * _**Issei** as **Mccree**_
  * _**Makki** as **Hanzo** [Obviously, he loves the titty] _
  * _**Tooru** as **D.Va** because that’s really the only character he can play really well._



_The map is **Dorado** by the way!_

 

 **Mattsun** : Hajime, Marry, fuck, kill.

 **Iwa** : _Bring it_

 **Mattsun** : Reaper, Mccree, Winston

 **Iwa** : Marry Reaper, Fuck Winston, Kill Mccree

 **Kuroo** : Shit, there was no hesitation there.

 **Mattsun** : _As a McCree main, I'm offended._

 **Kuroo** : Dude, Mccree’s game sprite is shit, _he may have a cowboy dong but you ain't riding anything with that face of his_

_Makki just dies. He's ded. Everyone did to some extent._

_Except Tooru, **Tooru wasn't talking.** _

 

 **Mattsun** : _Hey, I'm not in it for the looks, I mean do you realise who I'm dating_

 **Makki** : **_OI_**

 **Kuroo** : *Insert his weird hyena laugh*

 **Makki** : At least you're not dating the definition of gross

 **Mattsun** : _fuck you_

 **Makki** : _Do it, **I dare you**_

  

_They all laugh at that. Again, **except for Tooru.** _

 

_Mattsun was the first to realise that._

 

 **Mattsun** : _Hey, Oikawa you've been really quiet- Is your microphone dead?_

 **Oikawa** : _Nope, just not in the mood_

 **Mattsun** : Damn, that was cold.

 **Hiro** : I call bullshit

 **Kuroo** : _Shit I can smell the tension_

_There was an awkward pause. Tetsu takes the time to drink some water because he got killed by the enemy’s Widow._

**Mattsun** : … Is the salt dispenser... j ** _ealous?_**

 **Oikawa** : _No_

  

_He laughs._

 

 **Mattsun** : **_You're jealous_**

 **Oikawa** : _Nope_

 **Mattsun** : You're literally playing as Torb

 **Kuroo** : _*Chokes slightly on his water*_ ** _Torb is a sexy beast you're opinion is invalid_**

 

_Meanwhile Hajime and Kenma, the two supports, are the only ones moving the payload._

  

 **Mattsun** : He’s just jealous Hajime chose a gorilla dick over his non-existent weiner

 **Kenma** : _Gorilla's have relatively small dicks for their size actually_

  

_You know what, Makki doesn't even care at this point, this was funny as heck he could die if he wanted. Kuroo has gladly joined him._

  

 **Mattsun** : _Damn Iwa,_ ** _what dick have you been living off if a small dick is all it takes to satisfy you_**

 **Iwa** : A  _mediocre one_

 **Kuroo** : _Dude._

 **Kenma** : _exposed_

 **Hiro** : _*Really concerning snorting and laughter that made it sound like he was dying*_

  

**_Oikawa just leaves the voice chat._ **

 

 **Kuroo** : _Holyshit_

 **Makki** : Somebody is gonna have his ass wrecked tonight

 **Mattsun** : _Pray for Hajime's ass 2k18_

 **Kuroo** : _**Dude** , his ass is going to be annihilated harder than we just did in this game_

 **Kenma** : So you do realise you weren’t on the payload

 **Mattsun** : _Well, to my defence,_ I was more concerned about Hajime’s furry problem

 **Kuroo** : You mean scaly

 **Mattsun** : Yeah he has a thing for Godzilla, _sounds about right_

 **Kuroo** : _You think we’d have to arrange to funeral?_

 **Makki** : Well, the Tooru I know would not let himself be beaten by a gorilla dick, _so yes, **possibly**_

  

_This time Iwa leaves the voice chat too. Instead a message pops up in the text chat._

  

_**“Gtg.”** _

 

_The defeat flashes across the screen, Tooru and Hajime have left the group._

 

 **Kuroo** : _Are they doing what I’m thinking they’re doing_

 **Mattsun** _: **Yep** _

**Kuroo** : _Banging?_

 **Mattsun** : _Probably_

 **Makki** : On the desk

 **Mattsun** : As usual

 **Kuroo:** _Nice._

 **Kenma** : **_Press F to pay your respects_**

 **Kuroo** : _**F**_

 **Mattsun** : _**F**_

**Makki: _F_**

**Kuroo’s cha** t: _**F**_


End file.
